To Be With You Again
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Sequel to: To Be With You. Yuna moved on to Luca 2 yrs later. But when gossip about Seymour begins, Yuna finds herself yet again at risk. Strange phone calls, Anonymous letters, is she on her own or is someone other than Seymour tracking her as well?
1. A New Life

Here it is people! The long awaited sequel to: To Be With You - has finally arrived. I hope you're all excited and will like what I have come up with in regards of the plot.

Firstly, I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X and X-2, or any of the scenes, items, etc. They ALL belong to Square Enix. And also to Fanfiction, I don't own anything from the site as well. But I do however own this story and all ideas associated with it.

Secondly the rating. This story has been rated 16+ for **violence, language, sexuality and rape.**

So without any more interruptions, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:** Everything always turns out okay in the end. If it's not okay, then is not the end yet.

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 1  
****The New Life**

_My name…is Yuna Simmons. Two years have past since last you've heard from me. During that period I have to admit it hasn't been the easiest I have experienced. But I have managed to live; managed to continue on with life. I've now moved on, leaving Zanarkand and all my memories behind me. At least I wish it were that easy to say and do. It's hard to move on when you think about what you're leaving behind. _

_I am now in my last year of University with new friends, Paine, Buddy, Shelinda, and Leblanc and lots of others. I have my own apartment in downtown Luca near the docks so when Blitzball season arrives I have a front row view from my balcony._

_All of my old friends from last I heard are doing well too. Wakka and Lulu have already gotten married and now live on Besaid. Wakka plays for the Besaid Aurochs so I get to see him during the tournaments here in Luca. _

_Lenne and Shuyin remained in Zanarkand, both sharing an apartment. Lenne is also in University while Shuyin is working as a Blitzball coach for the Zanarkand Abes. They couldn't be happier to tell the truth._

_And as for Rikku and Gippal, they had sadly broken up. Rikku returned to Bekanel with her father and is always helping him with excavations. Gippal has traveled off to Djose with other Al Bheds and began they're own company for machina._

_It's hard to stay in touch with them all but I manage to chat with them every now and then. It's nice to know that everyone is doing well. I myself am happy too, though I always find my mind wondering off to him. It has just been over two years since we were separated caused by a bullet that Seymour had fired, striking him in the chest. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about what had been done in the past but sometimes, I just can't help but cry, feeling my guilty conscious inside of my mind to blame for his death. But I try not to think of that. I try to push all my guilty thoughts deep down inside of me where no one can reach them._

_So now that you know what I've been up to, it's time to continue on with my story. A story where anything you hope and believe in can come true. A story where_ _sometimes we must hurt in order to grow; we must fall in order to know; sometimes our vision is only clear after our eyes are washed away with tears._

A person needs only three things in this world to keep them truly happy. Someone to _love_, something to _do_, and something to _hope_ for. _I believe that…I will soon find those three things.

* * *

_

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus' voice called out to her.

Yuna turned around and saw him waving at her with a smile. She giggled. "Hey! What are you doing over there?" She yelled.

Tidus ran up to her laughing.

"What are you up to Tidus Keller?" She asked with a suspicious smile.

"I was waiting for you over there but had left so suddenly I couldn't keep up with you."

She smiled. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep a closer eye on each other." Yuna linked her arm with Tidus as they walked down a path passing the water rides when two familiar faces walked up to them.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, running up to her.

"Rikku! Hey. What are you doing here?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

"Having fun just like you! I'm here with Gippal. He's just getting me a soda." Rikku replied.

"That's cool. So are you two going out now?" Yuna asked.

"Yup!" Rikku replied excitedly. "We're officially a couple."

"Aww that's so cute."

"So what about you and Keller? You two going out?" Rikku asked.

Yuna blushed. "No, no. We're just here as friends having fun." She replied.

"Cool. Well I better get going. We're going on the water rides to get wet. I'll call you later. Okay?" Rikku said.

"Okay, see you later then." Yuna waved as Rikku and Gippal left.

"What's wrong T?" Yuna asked.

Tidus turned his head and looked at her. "Just looking around." He replied with a smile. "So what should we do next?"

"Hmmm…well, let's just walk around to see if anything catches our attention."

As they continued to walk, they came across a shooting game. "Hey, let's try that one out." He told her as they walked over.

"A shooting game? Are you trying to mock me cuz I don't know how to use a gun like you?"

"No, no, just curious I guess." Tidus paid for a round and gave the gun to Yuna. "It's all around concentration and eye coordination. Aim for the moving targets."

Yuna aimed carefully and fired but ended up missing. "Ah?"

"Here, let me help you." Tidus stood behind her and placed his hands on hers to help her aim. But Yuna had no intention on the game right then and there. She blushed seeing his hands on hers, him being so close to her. "You have to fire at the right time…now!"

Yuna pulled herself back into reality and pulled the trigger and shot the target down. "Wow, what a rush."

Tidus pulled away from her. "See? Nothing to it."

Yuna placed the gun down on the table. "Remind me never to use a gun ever again." She giggled.

Tidus smiled. "Yeah, you can leave all the shooting to me."

Yuna quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, which left him standing there in a shock. "Come on! I saw a ride over there we should check out."

Tidus turned her head at her after a moment of daydreaming and smiled. She linked her arm with his once again and walked off.

"Say Tidus…" Yuna began.

"Yeah?"

"If there was someone you loved more then anyone in the world, how far would you go to protect her?"

"Hmmm…well…that's easy. I would--"

But before he could finish his sentence, Yuna opened her eyes and found herself waking up in her bed. _Another dream about him…?_ She thought to herself. Yuna wanted to close her eyes and continue her dream about that day the two of them had gone down to the amusement park, but when she looked over to see the time, her eyes widened.

"OH MY YEVON! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled out.

* * *

Yuna yawned. She was never the type that would be tired in the morning but she had been having a lot of dreams about Tidus lately which made her wonder why? Not that it bothered her about having dreams about the one she had loved and lost, but it just felt strange to her. Almost like if someone was trying to tell her something but through her dreams.

"Hey Yuna, wait up!" Buddy called as she walked how the hallway of Luca University.

She turned her head and saw him approach. "Huh? Buddy?"

"Hey Yuna. Thought we could walk to class together?" He asked smiling.

"You have Western Civilisation as well?" She tilted her head at him.

Buddy showed her his timetable. "Yup."

Yuna chuckled. "Great." She replied walking off to class.

"So how was your winter break?" He asked.

"Oh, it was pretty good. Yours?"

"Went back home to see my parents. Not the most exciting thing to do but at least it gave me some time to get out of the city for a while." Buddy replied as the two entered the classroom.

"Sounds nice."

"Class take your seats." The teacher called out as the group of young adults poured into the room.

Once settled in, everyone took out they're books and peered they're eyes on the teacher.

"This is Western Civilization: The Greeks and the Romans." They're teacher began as he walked around the room. "Lady Yunalesca, Lord Zeon, High Summoner Yu Yevon, High Maester Mika—giants of history, persons of philosophical character. Persons whose accomplishments exceeded their own lifetime and survived even into our own. These are who we will be studying, learning about their lives, their journeys, and what they have accomplished in their era."

After the teacher gave out his speech to the students, they began to write down notes he wrote on the blackboard. Yuna, who was deeply focused on writing down the notes, suddenly felt a cold chill down her back. Yuna looked up from her work and began to slowly turn her head at her surrounds but only noticing other students busy copying notes down.

"We will begin our lesson with a novel on High Summoner Yu Yevon which you are all expected to read by the end of the month…" The teacher continued.

Yuna turned her head back and stared down at the piece of paper that lay on the desk in front of her.

"Ms. Simmons?" The teacher began.

Yuna snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the teacher.

"Is there something that is keeping you from concluding you're note writing?"

Yuna smiled and shook her head. "No sir…"

"Good." The bell then rang. "Have a good night students and see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

The class packed up their bags and proceeded out of the classroom. Yuna, who was more then relived that class was over, quickly left and headed home.

* * *

Upon arriving in her apartment, Yuna dropped her bag down, taking her shoes off and walking off to the kitchen where she poured herself a cold glass of water. She sighed, taking a sip and walking off to the next room.

Looking over at her desk in the living room, she noticed that her answering machine showed three new messages. Yuna walked over and pressed the button then walked around the room, cleaning up some clothing that lay on her sofa.

_You have three new messages, first message._ The answering machine began. _Hey Yunie, its moi, you're beloved cousin Rikku who you never call anymore! So what have you been up to lately? You know pops just gave me some money for fixing up his airship, maybe I should come and visit for a while, eh? Just us two partying in downtown Luca, sounds nice don't you think? Anyways, call me sometime soon; you still have my number I presume. Okay, well then, talk to yea later._

Yuna smiled. She really did have to spend more time with Rikku. During the past two years they had barely seen and talked to one another.

_Second message._ The answering machine continued. _Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Person must have hung up. Oh well. Yuna finished her water. She then walked back into the kitchen to wash out her cup.

_Third message_. The machine continued. _…#$#&#$..G$SH#…Yu…na…$WGS…_

Yuna walked back into the living room. "What the? Tape must be screwed up or something." She told herself listening to the static message.

_..#GYuna/&VGU$X…YouI..TZ$CUQWE&../ArE…VUG$-n-o-t-#&./.AlONe……YIB#R T&…_

The message then ended and the machine shut itself off. Yuna stared at the answering machine awkwardly. _What the?_ She thought. _I-I'm…not alone…? What is that suppose to mean?

* * *

_

End of chapter one. Okay so there is the introduction to the sequel. May not be raising much eyebrows now but just you wait and find out just what will happen to next. What information has Nhadala found? Who was the voice on Yuna's answering machine? Why does Yuna feel uncomfortable presences beginning to adapt around her? Review to tell me what you think and look out for chapter 2 soon.


	2. Anxiety of Unease

**Quote of the chapter:** We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we always take a little of each other on each of those paths.

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 2  
****Anxiety of Unease **

"Did you finish that analysis report from last week?" Nooj began as he and Nhadala walked through the station and into his office.

"Yeah I gave it to Clasko to check it over for tomorrow." She replied taking a seat in his office.

"I can't wait around all week for it Nhad. Tomorrow morning is your deadline." Nooj told her as he sat down at his desk. He then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Awfully quiet around here lately, eh?" Nhadala asked softly looking over at him.

He nodded his head. "Work never really ends around here but yeah, I guess you can say it has."

"I know what you mean. It's been so different around here without T and Auron. Wish they were still around…" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Well that's reality I'm afraid. Death is inevitable, all we can do is accept it and make the best of a bad situation, I guess."

"Yeah…" She paused for a moment. "Just curious but any word on how the president's daughter is doing during these past years?"

Nooj shook his head. "Heard she moved away to Luca." He then stood up. "But information about her has been closed on Braska's request."

Nhadala stood up as well. "Right. O-Of course."

"Well I'm off to lunch. Make sure that analysis is done for tomorrow." Nooj finished as he walked out of his office and headed out.

After Nooj was a distance away from the office, Nhadala walked over and sat in his chair, turning on his computer. She waited patiently for it to load and then opened his files up. She carefully searched for her information then came across the file she intended to find. Nhadala opened the closed case files and scrolled down until she found _Seymour Guado's_ name.

Opening the file up, she began to read its contents. Apparently she found out that they were keeping his body in a sealed compartment, preserving his dead body at the research hospital in Bevelle, which had shocked her in why they were keeping his body. Nhadala closed his file and opened _Tidus Keller's_. As she began to read, everything seemed to be in complete order from his first record to the document of his death.

Nhadala sighed hoping that she would be able to find something useful. She was then going to close his file until she noticed another folder within the one she was already in. Curious, she opened it and began to read. It was a document she couldn't quite understand but it had something to do with the BRFR, the Besaid Research Facility of Revitalization. Nhadala wrote down what she needed to know then closed the folder, shutting of Nooj's computer and leaving his office.

* * *

The sun came up that morning. Zanarkand began to become alive as people woke up and continued on with another day of life in the busy. Downtown in a local coffee shop, a mysterious person entered to get a warm cup of coffee that morning, wearing dark clothing and sunglasses, taking a seat down at the front tables. 

"Good morning to ye sir, what might I get you?" The owner asked.

"I'll just take a coffee…" He spoke softly.

"Alrighty, coming up." He walked off and began to prepare his drink. Meanwhile, the man pulled out the morning Zanarkand paper and began to skim through the pages. "Here ye go sir." The owner replied, placing the hot cup in front of him.

The man nodded his head and continued to read the paper when he came across an article about Braska. _Zanarkand's President Braska Simmons, having just returned from Bevelle has successfully negotiated a peace between Zanarkand and Bevelle after many long hard years of rivalry. Relieved after this final statement, both Zanarkand and Bevelle's future will be bright and continue to do well. A formal party in honor of Braska will be held next month at the Presidential Place with such guests attending such as Lady Yunalesca, Lord Zeon, Lord Mika, Lord Kinoc, Lord Kelk Ronso, and Lord Maechen. But it is said that daughter of the president, Ms. Yuna Simmons, will not be attending due to her own matters settling in her new life after the incident from two years ago with Seymour Guado. _The man continued to read while noticing that the owner of the coffee shop had been staring at him frantically since he handed him his coffee.

"Is there a problem…?" The man asked.

The owner smiled. "Ye know, ye look awfully familiar." He replied observing his dark colored hair, face structure and voice.

"I just got one of those faces I suppose..." He simply lied resuming his paper. But as the owner continuously kept staring, the man stood up and paid for his coffee. "Have a nice day..." He said sourly.

"Ye too, come back soon."

And with that all said and done, the mysterious man turned away and left the small coffee hut.

* * *

Yuna woke up bright and early that morning, taking a quick shower and was now just finishing up drying her hair. _Another day of school,_ Yuna thought to herself as she sat there in her room combing her hair. 

Once done, she sighed and looked over at her nightstand to see a picture of her and Tidus from that day they went down to the amusement park at the Zanarkand docks. Yuna walked over and picked up the picture and sat down on her bed, smiling, staring at it. _This is the only picture I have of you. The only picture that brings a smile my face each and every morning, _She thought. _Sometimes even to this day I…I still wonder why things happened the way they did. I dreamt so many times of that night, trying to find another say to save you, but then I'd wake up and always find myself in my bed alone, without you there sleeping peacefully beside with your arm around me._

Yuna stood up, placing the picture back down and walking off to the kitchen where she grabbed some toast and packed up her homework. Afterwards, Yuna placed her coat on and left for school, leaving the building and began to walk down the busy cold street of Luca.

She trailed down the snowy streets of Luca, making her way to her school.

_So much has happened in the last two years,_ Yuna began to think to herself. She continued down the street, coming to the intersection. Yuna turned down to the next street, seeing her school in the far distance. There was a chilly breeze of snow that hit and Yuna soon found herself stop walking for a moment to brush the snow off. Once done, she looked up and saw that all the other villagers who were out that morning staring at her curiously. _Umm… _She felt an awkward presence as if someone was watching her. Well besides everyone else who was watching her, Yuna felt as if the presence of _him_ came in and around her. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out of her head, Yuna then continued off down the street to school. "_Why do I have this feeling as if Seymour is watching me from a distance? Well…it must be my imagination. It has to be. Seymour is dead; I shouldn't have to fear him anymore. Mind must be playing tricks on me._

Yuna proceeded onwards leaving all her worries and thoughts behind her.

Once Yuna was at a far enough distance, a mysterious figure emerged out from the alleyway. He wore a long black trench coat with a hood that covered his face. The figure smiled, turned around and walked away, heading in the opposite direction of Yuna.

* * *

Not too long after, Yuna strolled into class and took her seat next to Paine. 

"Good morning." Yuna began cheerfully.

"Morning." Paine replied softly.

Paine was a new friend that Yuna had just met recently. She was 20; had a part time job at a convenience stone clerk, was always seen wearing dark colored clothes, had short brownish gray hair with red contacts. Her original eye color was brown. She, well compared to Yuna, was tall and is not much of a talker.

"Were you able to catch _All My Chocobo's_ last night on TV?" Yuna asked taking out her notes from her bag.

"Yeah I did. It seemed that Al Bhed Ginger had breaded a black chocobo and now is out to hunt down Hypello Ika for cheating on her with Ronso Blake Junior."

"Wow, these new soap operas just keep getting better and better." Yuna spoke.

"Yeah, they sure do." Paine agreed.

The teacher soon walked in and began on the lesson.

* * *

"Rikku are you sure that you have everything with you?" Her father Cid asked. 

"Yes pops, for the fifth time. Now stop stalling or I'll be late." Rikku shouted in return.

"I don't see what's the rush all of a sudden." Cid complained, packing Rikku's belongings on the airship.

"Its time for me to take a vacation." A sparkle in Rikku's eye twinkled as she stood there watching her dad pack her bags upon bags onto the airship. "Don't be sad, I'll be back soon enough.

"Being sad is the least of my problems." Cid finished as he boarded the remaining bags onto the ship. "Just make sure you'll be safe. Take care of yourself."

"No probs pops!" Rikku replied as she boarded the airship. "See yea later then." The cargo door closed and began to ascend from the ground and into the sky.

Cid stood there watching the airship fly away in the distance. "Be good kid."

* * *

The bell rang in the afternoon, allowing all the students to rush out of class and head home. 

"So Yuna." Paine began as she packed up her bag. "You've been feeling okay lately?"

"…Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yuna asked.

"You seem paler then usual today. Did something happen?"

"No, not really. Everything is fine." Yuna swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, if you say so then. If you ask me, you should eat more and get some extra sleep." Paine then began to leave the classroom. "See you tomorrow."

Yuna stood there for a moment. _Do I really look that pale? Well…that dream I had last night…and the weird presences on my way to school today…could it just be a mere coincidence? But on the other hand…what if it isn't?_ Shaking the thought out of her head, Yuna walked out of the classroom and began to head home.

"_Don't be afraid Yuna_." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Yuna turned around but found no one in the classroom. She quickly walked over to the door and peeked out into the hallway and saw no one in range of the room.

"Whoa…what's…that was…" Yuna trailed off. She walked back over to her desk, sat down and stared at the blackboard.

"_You may be a girl but that doesn't mean you're weak. You're strong Yuna. You may not know it but you will over come your fears of Seymour with time."_

"_Hey, you finally called me by my first name." Replied Yuna. _

_Tidus choked. "Oh well, Ummmm…" _

"_Thank you." _

Yuna shook the flashback out of her head. "Geez, my mind seems to be in a daze today. I'm even hearing things now..." She then stood up. "I should really get some sleep get some sleep.

Making her way out of the classroom and how the halls to the main doors of the school, Yuna headed home.

As Yuna entered her apartment, Yuna walked over to her couch and plopped down, sighing.

"What a weird day…" Yuna spoke to herself.

* * *

So many strange occurrences had happened all at once which had left Yuna confused and yet again thinking about her past. The mind can be a powerful tool if used in the proper way. Yuna didn't want to let Tidus go. He was all that made Yuna smile each and every day. He was the reason why Yuna was alive and safe, and for that, Yuna has been grateful for everyday that past her life by where Tidus couldn't be there beside her. 

With all this thinking on her mind, Yuna pulled back into reality where she heard her phone ringing. She leaned over to the stand and grabbed it, accepting the incoming call.

"Hello?" Yuna began.

There was static and a chopped voice, which Yuna couldn't make out.

"Umm, hello?" Yuna asked again. "Anyone there?"

More static.

"Uhh…" Yuna trailed off weirdly.

"……#$#&#$..G$SH#……Hey Yunie! You there?" Came a female voice.

"Uh, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"HEY!" Rikku replied happily. "Sorry about the static, hope I didn't scare you."

"Heh, no…not at all." Yuna replied timidly.

"Well that's good. The connection is weak cuz I'm not in the area." Rikku giggled. "I got some good news! I'm coming down to Luca to visit."

"Ah, really?"

"You bet. We'll be able to hang out for a bit. I got some free time so I can stay for a few weeks."

"That's great to hear. Can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, me too. Well I gotta get going before I lose the connection. See you soon!" Rikku finished.

"Yeah, okay then, Bye." Yuna hung up.

She placed the phone back on the receiver and sat on the couch with a small smile. _With Rikku being here, I'm sure that'll take my mind off of things for a while. It'll be good for me_. She thought. Yuna then stood up and decided to take a quick nap before she'd cook up some dinner and do her homework. A nap would do well for her. After all, she needed sleep.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 done! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one. I love you all. Anyways, stick around for more when chapter three comes out from under your bed and onto your computer screen! Ha, ha, ha, ha. 


	3. Just Another Daze

**Quote of the chapter: **Within you I lose myself. Without you I'm finding myself wanting to become lost again.

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 3  
Just Another Daze**

_Yuna found herself down at the Zanarkand docks, staring out at the setting sun. The water rippled calmly, the breeze warm, it was perfect._

_Yuna turned her head to see Tidus sitting beside her. "…T-Tidus…?" She asked._

"_Isn't it beautiful? The sunset." He paused for a moment. "I wish…we could stay like this forever."_

"_What's going on?" She asked. "I…I don't understand..."_

_Tidus looked at her, his eyes piercing into hers, his tender smile welcoming her pleasantly. It had felt like forever since she last saw him smile at her like that. "Yuna." He began softly. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You know that I'm always here for you."_

_Yuna looked down._

"_You must be hurt from all the pain that I've caused you these past two years. The only thing I can do it…ask for your forgiveness."_

_Yuna's head shot back up at him. "Does that mean…you're never coming back? But—"_

_Tidus placed his finger over her lips to halt her speaking. "It's okay. Everything will be okay now."_

"_No!" Yuna suddenly snapped. "Everything is not okay!" She started to cry. "I want you by my side…no…I need you by my side. Why can't you be? Why can't you be with me? The worse pain in my heart is the pain of not being able to be with you everyday. Not being able to hear your voice or to feel you in my embrace…that pain…hurts the most…" she paused for a moment turning her head away. "I want you to be by my side always…I can't live without you."_

_He looked away. "You can't change the past Yuna." He spoke gently. He looked back up at her once she turned her head back towards him. "You can only make the best of today, and look with hope towards tomorrow."_

_Tears watered down the side of her face. "…I…I don't know how much longer I can live without you. You're my inspiration…my hope…my life…my everything…I need you."_

"_But you know that I can't be there with you."_

_She stared at him with watery eyes. "Why not?"_

"_Because…" He placed his hands in hers. "Its time for you to wake up."_

"_Wake up? But I'm not—"_ And the next thing Yuna remembered was opening her eyes and finding herself waking up in her bed. She sat up and looked around her quiet room where she found herself alone. Yuna sighed. _It was nothing but another dream_, she thought. She shook her head sadly. _It felt so real. Like as if I_ _was actually back in Zanarkand with him. But I know what it'll never be like that again…Tidus is gone…and he is never coming back…All I have left of him is memories. Memories that felt so empty inside._

Yuna looked over at her clock and see that it had just past 8 am. She had to get to school soon or else she would end up late.

It had been two days since she last dreamt of Tidus. It felt odd that she had been having so many dreams about him lately. Its not like she didn't want to, it had always made her feel better knowing she could dream of happy memories of him, but these dreams were different then the other times. Yuna felt as if he was trying to speak to her. But she knew that it was impossible. All she could think of at the moment was that she was becoming too comfortable with her dreams that she would sometimes mistake it for reality. It had to be that.

* * *

As Yuna walked down the halls of her school heading to her first period, her mind seemed to be somewhere else rather then paying attention to reality and her surroundings.

She tried to devote herself to her classes and school work as best she could throughout the morning and had survived. She couldn't afford to fall behind in her studies, especially since she was in her last year of University and would be graduating in the summer with her English and Business degrees so that hopefully one day she could be a Maester of Yevon. It was a dream of hers ever since she was a child that would take much work to reach.

Her classes finally ended just after 5 and she was more then ready to go home and relax for the weekend. Yuna placed her coat and bag on and began to head down the hall towards the main doors. As she approached them, a person from behind placed his hands over her eyes which caused her to stop walking and open her mouth with a light gasp.

"Guess who?" The male voice asked.

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. Who would do such a thing? She felt nervous. Uncomfortable even. Not knowing who was—wait…what if it was someone dangerous? What if it was someone who had something to do with all the strange occurrences lately? She took a deep breath. She felt as if it was…_him_…his hands were cold, his voice tone was deep. Her stomach began to nervously rumble. "Uh…uh…" She staggered.

Not long after, he removed his hands and walked up in front of Yuna. "Hey, it's just me." Yuna opened her eyes to see a friendly smile from Buddy.

She smiled in relief. "Oh, Buddy. You scared me there for a moment."

"I did? Oh I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to." He apologized.

Yuna shook her head. "It's fine."

Buddy chuckled happily. "That's good to know." He paused for a moment looking at her. "So Yuna, are you busy? I thought we could grab a hot chocolate at the café across the street."

"Oh well um…Buddy…I—I don't know. I got a lot of homework to do over the weekend and I just wanna go home and take a bath." Yuna replied feeling edgy.

"Please? It'd mean a lot to me if we could spend more time together. A short drink then I'll walk you home, that's all I'm asking for. Well?" Buddy asked cutely with an innocent smile.

Yuna bit her bottom lip softly. "Well…okay. A hot chocolate does sound nice."

Buddy cheered up smiling. "Great." The two walked out of the school together making their way over to the café for a small drink.

* * *

"So you were talking about a strange occurrence about a suspicious character earlier this week?" Nhadala began to interview the café owner in downtown Zanarkand.

"Ye got that right." The owner began as he cleaned up come mugs. "I don't usually like to judge a person especially in this case when I didn't even get to see his face. But something told me that he wasn't an ordinary customer."

Nhadala began to take down notes. "Uh huh. Can you give me any details about his characteristics? The way he looked, the way he talked, walked?"

"Hmm, well, he came in for a coffee and was reading the Zanarkand Times. His voice had a very deep tone to it, was fairly tall, and I was able to see strands of long blue hair." He shook his head. "Made ye other customers uncomfortable."

Nhadala thought for a moment. Who was this person? What was he doing and why were so many people suspicious of him.

"If you ask me…" A customer that sat a few seats away from Nhadala began. She turned her head and looked at the man. "Sounds a lot like that Seymour kid from two years ago."

"That is highly impossible. I assure you that man is dead."

The man took a sip of his coffee. "Well miss, life can be full of surprises. Like me for example can never feel safe walking the Zanarkand streets at night." He paused for a moment. "I'm not saying it was in fact him. I'm offering my suggestion that it does sound almost exactly like him."

"Well it wouldn't make much sense if it was him." Nhadalia finished. She looked back at the café owner. "Is there anything else? Witnesses? Video evidence? Anything that can help?"

"I can give ye the security video from that day." He washed up his hands and smiled at the reporter. "Don't ye go anywhere. I'll be right back." He turned around and headed in the back to get her the tape.

Nhadala sat at the counter sitting quietly waiting for the owner's return when she looked over at the man she was talking to earlier snickering at her.

"Is there a problem?" Nhadala asked impatiently.

He smiled at her. "Not at all officer." He chuckled. "Just don't let me know I told yeah so." He left some money on the counter and placed his coat on. "Have a nice day." With that, he walked out of the coffee shop and carried on with his day.

* * *

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Buddy. I really appreciate it." Yuna began as she and Buddy walked back to her apartment.

"Not a problem." He replied. "I'm glad you came out with me."

Yuna smiled looking down at the pavement as she walked. As they walked up to the main doors of her apartment, both stood outside looking at one another. "Well, this is my place. I'll see you on Monday then." As Yuna turned around to head inside,

"Hey Yuna, wait a minute." Buddy called out.

She turned around and faced him. "Yeah?"

"Uhh…" Be begun nervously. "I was just wondering if maybe sometime you're not busy, you would like to go out with me?"

"Uh, oh, Buddy…I…" She looked at him with heartfelt eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?" He felt is heart sink down by her rejection. "Is it me or something about me that you don't like? Whatever it is, I can change."

"No Buddy its nothing like that…" How was she supposed to explain to him? She thought for a moment. Buddy was attractive. He was smart, responsible, caring, fun to be around with—Yuna shook her head. She couldn't do it. There was another in her life. Someone who she was not over. "There is…I mean I'm not quite…uhh—how should tell you this…?"

Buddy took a step closer and gazed into her eyes, and with her returning the gaze, he smiled. "I really like you Yuna…A lot. Forgive me for being too straightforward with this but I can't help myself. I've liked you ever since we met."

Yuna looked away. "…I'm sorry Buddy…I just…can't return those feelings."

Buddy paused for a moment taking a breath in and out. "…It's because of Tidus…isn't it?"

Yuna closed her eyes for a moment as a lone tear escaped her eye and dripped down to her chin. She didn't reply.

"I know about you and him two years ago. It was all over the news." He paused for a moment. "But Yuna…it's been so long. It'd be better for you to move on."

"But I…don't want to. I don't want to believe that he's gone forever. He just…has to be alive."

"Even if he was still alive, you haven't heard anything from him in two years. Believe me Yuna, if you stay like this you'll only hurt yourself even more. You'll lose your feelings and emotions."

"Buddy I know you make a good point but…please understand…I can't. It's just…too painful to let go."

He opened his mouth to speak but the words never came. He was at a loss. There was nothing he could say to convince her. "Okay."

She looked up at him whose eyes were saddened.

He looked at her and smiled. "I understand what you're saying. I uh…I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. Thanks Buddy." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

He blushed shyly with a chuckle. "Well then, I'll see you Monday in class."

Yuna nodded her head. "Yeah. Have a good weekend."

"You two." He then turned around and headed home. Although he was disappointed in not being able to get a date, overall he was happy just to remain friends with her. Al least he got a kiss on the cheek for the effort.

* * *

Nhadala sat at her desk doing paperwork about the interview with the café owner when Nooj walked up placing a coffee on her desk.

"What's this for boss?" Nhadala asked.

"You look like you could use a break." He replied with a friendly smile. "So what have you found out?"

"A suspicious character is walking around Zanarkand who is making others uncomfortable nervous."

"Someone with a profile like that could be anyone."

"No sir there is more to this." She paused for a moment. "The description the café owner gave me about this man is identical to Seymour Guado."

Nooj took a sip of his coffee. "Impossible."

"There was even someone in the café who said this person sounded just like Seymour." She took in a deep breath then out. "If possible, I would like more time to look into this case."

"Denied." Nooj simply replied.

"But sir…"

"Look bottom line is is that we don't have time for hoaxes like this especially when we know that Guado is dead. Now finish up your report then take the rest of the day off." Nooj walked off back to his office. _Hmm…something doesn't quite seem right about all of this. Nooj never acts like that._ She looked down at all her work. _It would just seem wrong just to close up the case and not find out whets going on._

Nhadala then picked up her phone and dialed the operator.

"Operator here." A voice came.

"Yes I need the number for the BRFR, the Besaid Research Facility of Revitalization, please."

* * *

Yuna lay on her bed. "Yes dad I'm doing fine." She spoke over the phone.

"Okay but I still want you to come home sometime soon since you couldn't for Christmas. Take some time off." Braska insisted.

"Dad I graduate in June. I'm almost there. I can't just take a break." Yuna replied.

"Well okay then." He paused for a moment. "Are you still sure you don't want to come home at least for the party?"

"Dad, that's you're party. You deserve it for all the hard work you've shown. You made an alliance between Zanarkand and Bevelle, I couldn't be more proud of you."

Braska laughed. "Thanks honey. Well then I'll leave you for now. Study hard."

"I will dad. I'll come and visit soon, I promise."

"I'd like that. Love you lots."

"Love you too dad. Bye." Yuna hung up and smiled, placing the phone back on the receiver. She wouldn't mind seeing her father but the next break was in March for her and that was two months away.

Well as long as she would able to see him. That's what really mattered for her.

* * *

End of chapter Keep on reading to find out what will happen next! Next chapter is something you won't want to miss! 


	4. A Mistaken Past

**Quote of the chapter:** The fear of one thing often leads us into another.

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 4  
****A Mistaken Past**

Nhadala sat at her desk placing worksheets that were in folders into her bag to take with her after she would leave work that afternoon. Things around the police station were hectic. With one thing or another to deal with, always more problems came up to be dealt with. Maybe it just this time of year. January, the start of a new year and criminals and troublemakers already had to begin with causing an uproar.

Well it couldn't be helped. That's what they had to go through and deal with for being an officer in Zanarkand, the largest city in Spira.

Anyways, just as Nhadala was finishing up, Nooj came walking by, coffee in hand to see what she was up to. Noticing that she was packing up most of her work and files, the question that was on his mind had no choice but to be asked.

"Nhadala, what are you up to?" Nooj began asking.

"I'm leaving town for a few days to work on a case." Nhadala told him. "I already filled out my papers for the leave so it's okay, right?"

"Yes I suppose." He replied. "But this wouldn't have something to do with that Guado rumor, would it?"

She now had to think about what to say next. If Nooj knew that she was actually leaving to go to Besaid to research on the Guado case, he could deny her request and have her suspended off the force. On the other hand, it would be okay to simply lie to him, right? Besides he had a lot of work to do and he would most likely never find out anyways. A little white lie never would never hurt him.

"I'm actually heading down to Besaid Isle." Nhadala began to tell him. "The Crusaders there are having trouble with some theft and I'm going to investigate on it. Besides, I haven't been down on Besaid in a while. I could use a vacation, right?"

Nooj shrugged his shoulders. "You're a hard working officer." He smiled and chuckled. "Go on. You have two weeks at the most. Any more time off after that and I'll start taking it out of your pay."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a good guy boss." She lightly punched him on the shoulder then walked off, making her way out of the building and to the airport.

"Heh." Nooj hissed rubbing his shoulder then walked off to his office.

* * *

"Okay this is it." A hooded man began as he stood outside Braska's mansion with four tall, strong Ronso's. "You boys know what to do. Don't disappoint me."

Garik, the first Ronso began taking a step forward. "Garik won't disappoint. Garik strong."

"Heh." The man snickered. "You're all talk." He then walked away leaving the four Ronso's to raid the mansion.

* * *

As Yuna sat in Paine's room with her, they turned on the television just before six to watch their favorite show, Gone with the Chocobo's.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn for the show. Be right back." Paine began as she jumped off her bed and walked out of the room.

As Yuna sat there doing her homework essay, suddenly the commercial that was playing on the TV cut off. Yuna looked up to see the news on. Odd, since the news is never on this channel.

"We interrupt your current show to bring you an urgent bulletin. Just reported here in downtown Zanarkand, reports of the escaped criminal from two years ago named Seymour Guado has been detected by a local coffee shop owner." The reporter began.

"What?" Yuna asked herself pushing her books aside and glued her eyes to the television.

"Only to be a rumor about Guado, residents are asked to proceed cautiously while they walk the streets. If anyone has any information, please contact the Zanarkand police immediately."

Yuna continued to stare at the screen to see Gone with the Chocobo's come on. She looked down at the floor. _No…it couldn't be……Seymour is dead…he has been for two years now_… She began to think to herself hoping that it was just a false rumor or some kids trying to scare the adults. Yeah it had to be that. But what choice did she have to believe? She prayed that it wasn't serious.

…Now was a good time where she could use Tidus' reassurance that everything was okay. But she was on her own now. She had to be strong.

Soon after, Paine returned with a bowl of popcorn and sat on her bed. "Yes, just in time for the show."

Yuna continued to stare at the floor then quickly snapped up and began to rush around the room gathering up her school books. "I have to go."

"Right now? But the show just started." Paine replied wondering why Yuna was so suddenly in a rush.

"I'll catch the rerun later. Sorry Paine I just gotta go." She placed her coat on and grabbed her bag and ran out.

"Uh—" Paine stammered unable to finish her sentence. "Wonder what's wrong with her?"

Yuna ran out of Paine's building and quickly began to walk down the cold snowy streets of Luca towards her place. If she walked it would take her about 20 minutes to reach her place. On the other hand, the bus would shorten that time to 7 minutes. At least it would be better then walking down the dark streets what were deserted.

She ran across the street and waited at the bus stop. She could see the bus in the far distance making its way to her. _Come on…come on…hurry up_, she thought. Yuna couldn't take it much longer to be standing there alone. Finally the bus came and she stepped on. Looking at all the people who were on, most of them looked up and stared at Yuna. Feeling rather uncomfortable and wildly watched, she quickly took a seat in the front of the bus and waited patiently for her stop.

Yuna stared at the floor letting her mind take over her thoughts. _It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. That would be impossible. I saw him die right before my eyes. Both Tidus and I saw him die, there would be no way that he could have survived from that bullet to the head_, Yuna thought. _Yeah, I shouldn't be stressing out over this. After all it was just a rumor. But then why can't I stop shaking? _Yuna looked up and around at the people on the bus. All had looked away from her and was now resuming their normal activities looking out the window, reading, listening too much or just spacing out. Nothing to worry about. But then as Yuna looked towards the end of the bus, there was someone there. Someone who was looking right at her. The person was wearing a hood so she couldn't see his face. The man smiled at her.

Yuna quickly looked away nervously. She didn't want to know who he was. Upon arriving at her stop, Yuna ran the buzzer and stood up, waiting at the front door of the bus. The mysterious hooded man also stood up and waiting at the back doors of the bus to get off.

As the bus came to a stop, Yuna walked off and down the street to her apartment. The man followed. Yuna quickened up her pace and noticed that he did so as well.

Who was this person? What did he want? Why was he following her? Yuna began increasingly tense. As she approached her apartment building, Yuna ran in and approached the elevator. As she looked back at the person, she watched as he walked past her apartment outside.

She sighed in relief. The elevator doors opened and she walked in seeing that two nice seniors were also riding. Yuna pressed her floor number and waited patiently. What a rough evening.

"So I was just watching the news and I saw that little report on that Guado from two years ago." The old lady began.

Yuna looked over at him.

"Yeah? Well that's nice." The man replied to her.

"Didn't your Maechen friend say something about Guado yesterday when he came back from his Zanarkand trip?"

"Ah yes, he did. Saying something that he was seen in downtown Zanarkand. But who knows, right? Maechen isn't exactly young anymore, his mind has already living out its warranty if you know what I mean."

Yuna's floor then came and she walked out. _Dammit_, she cursed. _Okay, don't panic, don't panic. Just a coincidence. They're old, they HAVE to be talking nonsense._

As Yuna approached her apartment door, she grabbed out her keys from her pocket. With her hand shaking, it was hard to find her key. _For Yevon sakes, relax_, she told herself. Finally, getting the right key out, she unlocked her door and entered. Stepping in, closing and locking her door, Yuna finally felt safe. She sighed in relief, what a day.

As she took off her coat and shoes, there was a noise coming from the kitchen. Yuna's heart began to panic. Someone was in her apartment. But how'd they get in? Yuna had locked the door.

With only an umbrella around, she quickly grabbed it and prepared herself as she slowly walked over to the kitchen.

"…W-Who's there?" Yuna demanded. "Come out now!"

She saw a shadow move across the floor coming closer towards the hallway. Yuna tensed, umbrella in hand ready to take action.

Finally, the person slowly walked out into the hall revealing…herself.

Yuna gasped dropping the umbrella. "………Rikku?"

"Yunie? You okay?" She ran up to her cousin and gave her a friendly hug. "Yevon, I haven't seen you in months! How are you?"

Yuna forced a weak smile. "Okay I guess."

"That's good, but ya know…you look terrible."

"I've had a rough day." Yuna replied taking a seat.

"Well maybe you should go take a hot bath and get some rest, eh? I know! I'll make you some dinner. My Al Bhed specialty spicy chicken. You'll love it." Rikku told her then ran off to the kitchen.

Yuna relaxed. She was more then happy to have Rikku stay with her. At least she wasn't alone. She then stood up and walked off to her room where she gathered up some clothes for after her bath. But suddenly stopping, Yuna looked over at her TV. Curious, she turned it on hoping not to see anything about Seymour pop up on the news. She turned to the news channel and began to watch. As a few minutes passed by Yuna was relieved not to find anything.

She then stood up and walked over to her dresser to get her clothes.

"Coming live from Zanarkand…a horrifying tragedy." The reporter began to announce on the television. Yuna looked over and watched. "Just moments ago, President Braska Simmon's mansion was attack by four Ronso's, who, sorry to say, has murdered President Braska. A mournful moment, this is currently under heavy investigation to find the killers. The four Ronso's names are identified as Garik, Kimahri, Lian and Ayde. If anyone has information on them please report it immediately…"

"…Father…" Yuna slowly spoke staring at the television that showed the mansion live on the screen.

"Yunie, do you have any lemons?" Rikku called from the kitchen.

"…is dead………?

Rikku then came running in her room. "Yunie, did you hear me?"

Without any response, Yuna fainted to the floor, passing out.

* * *

End of chapter. What the hell is going on? Is Seymour behind this or someone else now? What will Nhadala find on Besaid? How will Yuna handle her father's death? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Ominous Encounter

**Quote of the chapter:** I can't seem to lose this feeling of wanting to be even closer to you now. Why do loved ones have to wither like petals from flowers in my hand?

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 5  
Ominous Encounter**

"_Yuna." A whispered voice called out to her._

_She walked down a busy street making her way to the other end, wondering who was calling her._

"_Yuna…"_

_She turned a corner and far in the distance, Yuna saw her home. The mansion she was born and grew up in with her father and Barthello. "……Father!" She began to run as quickly as she was able to, to reach her home. Seeing that it was just down the street, it didn't take her long. Running up to the door and barging in, Yuna had entered too late._

_There in front of her, Yuna watched as her father was shot by someone hiding in the shadows. "FATHER!" She shouted as he fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she looked over to see her father lye there motionless. Yuna looked up to discover who shot him as the mysterious man came walking out to reveal himself._

_Yuna took a step back in fear. "No……it can't be…"_

_The man smiled at her mischievously. "It's been a while, Yuna."_

"_You're supposed to be dead……this can't be happening."_

"_But it is." He began to take a few steps forward. "I came back for you. We belong together."_

"_You killed my father…"_

"_He was never on our side, Yuna. All he did was hold you back from what you truly wanted." He explained. "It's better like this."_

"_I never wanted this…I NEVER WANTED—Why must you always do something like this?"_

"_This is who I am, Yuna. I gave you the chance to run away from everything with me. None of this would of happened if you stayed with me. A lot of people's lives could've been spared. Most especially your father's and Tidus'."_

"_You're a monster, Seymour…"_

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He snickered at her. "Well you know what they say. Once a monster, always a monster." He then raised his gun and aimed it straight at her. "I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you'd expected. You belong to me."_

_Yuna took a step back as she saw that gun point right at her. As Seymour pulled the trigger, the bullet came at her quickly and struck her chest_—she sat up immediately after opening her eyes. Her heartbeat had quickened, she breathed in and out in quickly breaths.

"Yuine!" Came Rikku's voice as she entered her room. "Ah, thank Yevon you've awoken! I was just about to call the hospital."

"Uh…w-what?" Yuna asked, feeling confused. "What happened?"

"You passed out a few minutes ago. I was so worried!"

Yuna calmed her breathing sat there looking at Rikku. "My…my father…"

Rikku sat next to her on the bed and held her hand. "The news said that he was murdered by a Ronso."

"A…Ronso? Are you sure?" Yuna asked.

She nodded her head in response. "Yeah. There isn't much information on it but the police are certain that it was a Ronso."

Yuna closed her eyes to endure the news. _So Seymour didn't have anything to do with my father's death…, which means…that he's still dead and it was just some crazy dream…_ Yuna thought to herself as she reopened her eyes. "…O-Oh."

"Yunie, are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe you should get some rest."

"How can I possibly rest at a time like this…?" Yuna spoke out, her head dripped down staring at the floor.

"You're exhausted. You need some rest. Come on now. By the time you wake up, dinner will be ready and you'll feel better, okay?"

"My father was just murdered…" She paused for a moment. "I shouldn't be resting…I should be there."

"What?"

Yuna looked up at Rikku. "I should be there…in Zanarkand. I should go back."

Wha—oh no, you aren't!" Rikku protested. "It's way to dangerous! Especially at a time like this. You don't know what that Ronso was planning when he murdered Braska. What if that's what he wanted, for you to return? Think about what you're saying, Yunie."

"I think it'd be best. I need to know why."

"This isn't some kind of game, Yuna! This is serious! Murderers are extremely dangerous people—you know that! You've been through all of that—"

"Well its different now, Rikku!" Yuna interrupted. "Seymour was one after me. But he's dead now—never coming back. And all his followers are either dead or still in prison. My father was a good man, he was always generous and kind. Did he deserve to die the way he did?"

"I…well…I uh…I don't know." Rikku staggered.

"No one would just kill my father, the President of Zanarkand, for no reason. There's more to it then that. I need to know what it is. Rikku I'm asking for your help on this. You've always been there for me. Be here for me now."

"But Yunie…it's not safe, anyone would agree with me. Please…just wait it out for a few days or so until it's safe to go and investigate."

"No one will know that I'm there. We'll rent a room to stay in, stay in the background and try to find out what happened. If these Ronso's are in fact after me for whatever reason…then I'll take care of them myself."

"Huh?"

Yuna reached over to her nightstand and pulled out the drawer revealing a hang gun.

"Yunie! What are you doing with that?"

"For protection, of course."

"Yuna…you have never fired a gun in your life." Rikku sighed. "Okay…I'll come with you to Zanarkand as long as you promise NOT to bring that gun. I don't want you or myself to end up responsible for someone's death."

"Fine." Yuna agreed. "Let's get going. It takes about 16 hours to get there by airship so if we leave now, we'll arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon."

_I come here for a vacation…I end up going back to Zanarkand to find a killer who murdered my uncle. This is not how I pictured my vacation…_ Rikku thought to herself as she and Yuna prepared for their trip back to Zanarkand.

* * *

As soon as Nhadala arrived on Besaid, she took a ride to the village on a Chocobo wagon _(A/N: fancy way of taking a taxi on a small island like Besaid. Thought it was cute)_ to the village then right away made her way to the BRFR since there was still a few hours until dusk.

As she entered the building, she walked up to the front desk and waited for the nurse to come greet her.

"Hello, can help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, hi. My name is Nhadala. I'm a detective from the Zanarkand Police Department. I need to see the records of two patients dated 2 years ago." Nhadala began as she showed the nurse her badge as proof of identity. "Names are Tidus Keller and Seymour Guado."

"Well, we don't usually allow people to view our records kept here because they're confidential. Only family members and specialized doctors have access to our files."

"Look." Nhadala started placing her hands down on the desk. "I need to see those documents for a top priority case. It's significantly important that I see those files."

"…Very well. Mr. Tidus Keller and Mr. Seymour Guado, correct? One moment please." The nurse finished as she turned around and headed into the back room.

Nhadala stood there patiently. She was now going to learn the truth on what happened to Tidus and Seymour after the accident two years ago down in the warehouses. She had to admit the tension she was feeling was great, although she was mentally prepared for this moment ever since she left Zanarkand.

The nurse then came back out holding two folders. "Here you go officer. Please take your time."

"Thank you." Nhadala replied, taking the folders from her. She then began with Tidus' folder. Opening it up, she then began to read:

_Name: Tidus Keller  
Gender: Male  
Place of birth: Zanarkand  
Age when received: 20  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 154 pounds  
Occupation: Police Detective  
Cause of obtainment: Bullet wound in lower right ribcage  
Status: Released_

"Umm, excuse me." Nhadala called for the nurse.

"Yes?" She replied.

"It says here that his status is released. What exactly does that mean?"

The nurse took the folder from it and had a good look at it. "Half of our patients are usually released. It either means that they are free to leave and return home or they are transferred to another Research Faculty."

"So…you receive your patients alive?"

"In some cases, yes, and in others no. In this case for Mr. Keller, I'm assuming that he was transferred to another Research Faculty."

"So does that mean he could be alive?" Nhadala asked.

"Couldn't say. Most patients that are transferred are already deceased."

"Hmm…thank you." Nhadala finished. She then opened Seymour's folder and decided to take a look.

_Name: Seymour Guado  
Gender: Male  
Place of birth: Zanarkand  
Age when received: 19  
Hair Colour: Blue  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 149 pounds  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Cause of obtainment: Bullet wound to the head  
Status: Undisclosed_

"Hmm…an undisclosed status…what could that mean?" Nhadala asked herself. She then closed the folder and stood there until the nurse came back.

"Have you finished already?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Nhadala paused for a moment as the nurse picked up the folders off the desk. "Umm, do you think there is a way for you to find out if you permit access to these files to head chief officers of police departments?"

"Yes, of course we do. Almost 95 percent of our patients are from police related cases and accidents. Every chief police from each city in Spira is granted information. We simply e-mail them the information they wish for rather than have them come all the way down here." The nurse replied.

Nhadala then smiled at the nurse. "Thank you for your help."

The nurse then nodded her head and returned to the back room to put the files away.

"Nooj had information about Tidus on his computer. He must be hiding something if he already knew this information about him. Could there be more truth behind this somehow?" She asked herself, pondering in thought.

* * *

"Attention passengers…" The airship attendant began to announce over the speaker box. "We'll be arriving in Zanarkand in about 10 minutes. Please gather and secure your luggage and we hope to see you all again soon."

Yuna sat in her chair looking out the window depressed. She knew in her heart that it wasn't a good idea to be going back to Zanarkand but Yuna knew that she had to do what needed to be done. With her father now gone the only family she had left was Rikku, Brother and Uncle Cid. But with them living on Bekanel Island, Yuna had to be apart from them too seeing that she was living in Luca now. Seeing Zanarkand in the near distance as she stared at the window, she suddenly began to feel a little better. Yuna knew that deep down, she wasn't alone and that somehow she would find the killers and make sure justice is served.

Rikku on the other hand was as tense as a wild Chocobo. Hoping that she could've convinced Yuna to stay in Luca, deep down she had a very bad idea about returning to Zanarkand. Not only because the entire city was on a high alert for Braska's murderers, she was wondering how Yuna was going to feel about returning to the place filled with her memories of her past with Tidus. Even after all this time, Yuna's heard still longed for him. Rikku just hoped that she could keep Yuna safe.

Rikku turned her head over at Yuna. "So what's the plan for once we get there?"

Yuna looked over at her cousin to begin planning. "Well…we don't want to be seen by anyone who could know us—for me it would be pretty much everyone—but we don't want to cause a scene or any trouble. Moving around unknown and unseen would be best."

"So it'd be better if no one knew that we were there. Got it."

"Since people at the police station don't know you as well as me, maybe you should head there first. Try and find out as much as you can without blowing your cover that you're actually my cousin and that you're here with me."

"And where will you be going?" Rikku asked curiously.

Yuna turned her head, looking back out the window as she took a deep breath. "I'm going home."

* * *

After checking Yuna's apartment seeing if she was hope, he had to luck in finding her. He sighed taking out his cell phone and dialling a fiend's number.

"Hello?" Came Paine's voice.

"Yo Paine? This is Buddy."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if Yuna was over at your place? She never showed up for school today and doesn't seem to be home right now either. I feel kind of worried about her cuz she didn't seem like herself for these past few days."

"Oh man." Paine sighed. "Sorry Buddy, she's not here. Last time I saw her was yesterday around 6:00. We were gonna watch Gone with the Chocobo's and she just up and left even before it came on with no explanation."

"Doesn't sound like her, she would never do anything like this. Could it be from yesterday's news?"

"Hmm?" She asked not sure in what was going on.

"It seems that President Braska of Zanarkand was murdered. Braska is her father." Buddy explained.

"Oh my Yevon…that's so sad. Please Buddy, you've got to find her. I'll ask around and see if anyone saw her today or last night."

"Alright. I'll contact the police just in case."

"Yeah, that would be a smart move. Call me later, okay?"

"Got it." Buddy finished as he hung up then began to make his way down the street. _Hope nothing has happened to her_, he thought for some reassurance.

* * *

Once landed, Rikku and Yuna took separate taxis to their destinations.

Rikku was the first to arrive at hers seeing that the police station was closer to the airport than Yuna's house. As she stepped out of the taxi and paying her gil to the driver, she walked up to the station and entered. It almost seemed like a zoo inside, well with Braska's murder case, course everyone would be in an uproar.

"Excuse me." An officer began talking to Rikku.

She looked up at him. "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry, we seem to be having a busy day, might I assist you with something?"

"Yes. I need to see the head chief of this division."

"I'm afraid that he is extremely busy in his office. Could you perhaps come by tomorrow?"

"No, I need to see him now! This is crucially important!" Rikku protested.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. He is busy—"

"—Can I help you with something?" Nooj interrupted as he walked over.

Both Rikku and the officer turned their heads into his direction.

"My name is Nooj. I am chief police here. What seems to be the problem?" Nooj asked.

"Please sir, I need to speak with you in private."

"Well if it's crucially important, I suppose I can spare a few minutes. Please follow me into my office."

* * *

As Yuna had the taxi drop her off a few houses down from hers, she paid and stepped out. As it drove away, Yuna walked and approached her house that that police tape surrounding her entire house and property.

_This is it,_ she thought, making her way up to the front door and entering. It was quiet inside, no sign of anyone inside.

"…H-Hello?" She called out. Yuna walked around some more in case she could find anything. It wasn't too long until she heard a noise come from the kitchen—the sound of a pot falling. She took small gradual steps towards the dining room that connected to the kitchen. Footsteps then were heard coming towards her. Yuna stepped back into the main front hall where the person revealed himself.

"…Ms. Yuna?" He began, recognizing her.

"Ah, Barthello! You're still here!" She replied happy to see him.

"Oh no, Ms. You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have come back."

"I'm here to find out what happened to my father."

"Yes, I presumed you would be. But it's not safe to be here. Please leave at once before they find you."

"What—who 'they'?"

"The Ronso's that killed Sir Braska."

"Please Barthello." She began. "Tell me anything you know. Please!"

He looked down staring into her worried eyes. "Alright then. It happened early yesterday afternoon. I was in the kitchen preparing Braska some lunch before he would head out to the office…"

**_Flashback_ **

"_So what will it be today, sir?" Barthello asked from the kitchen._

"_Just a sandwich will due, Barthello. I can't spend too much time here or else I'll be late." Braska replied sitting at the dining table reading the paper._

"_Very well then."_

_Braska was doing well with his business lately. He had established many fortunate deals with Bevelle and it looked like Spira was heading in to a bright future. Anyways, continuing on, it didn't take much time before he heard someone break down his front door. Braska immediately stood up and entered the grand hall to see four grand Ronso's run in holding powerful sharpened spears._

"_What is the meaning of this—"_

_But he was cut off when one of the Ronso's charged at him and stabbing the spearhead into his shoulder all the way through so that he was pinned against the wall, unable to move. He screamed in pain as blood began to pour out quickly._

"_You are Braska, no?" The Ronso asked._

"_Uhh…ehhh…" Braska trailed off unable to speak._

"_If Braska not here, Garik will be angry. Kimahri, Lian and Ayde too. Now…ANSWER GARIK." The Ronso shouted._

"_Yes…yes! I'm Braska." He answered. _

"_Where is daughter?"_

"_My…daughter? She's…she's not here…" Braska replied._

"_Daughter will come. Garik make sure of that." And with that, the Ronso snapped his neck and left him there lifeless as he retreated with the other two Ronso's._

**_END_

* * *

**

"So Ms, how can I help you?" Nooj began.

"I need to know everything you know about President Braska's murderer." Rikku asked.

"We don't usually give out information to just anyone, you know."

"Please, its important that I know everything you can tell me."

"…Are you a news reporter?" Nooj asked.

What--No! Can you just listen to me. Look. All I know is that there are a bunch of Ronso's behind all of this. Can't you give me anything else besides that?" Rikku begged.

"Its not everyday you hear that a group of Ronso's break down the President's front door and murder him." Just then his phone began to ring. "Excuse me one moment." Nooj then answered the phone and began talking to the other on the line. Rikku waited there patiently until he had finished then resumed back to her. "I have something to ask you. You're name wouldn't happen to be Rikku, is it?"

"Umm…no…of course not." She lied.

"Really? Well I just got off the phone from the Luca police saying that President Braska's daughter could be missing. And now that I've mentioned this, I do seem to remember your face a little from 2 years ago."

"Look. I don't have all day here. Can you just give me the information that I need?" Rikku demanded.

"Yes…now I remember. You are Rikku, Yuna's cousin. Now I can see why you're here. Worried about your cousin. Well you have nothing to worry about. With Yuna in Luca she is safe since we found that the killers had murdered Braska to get to Yuna so as you can see everything is under control—"

"WHAT? Did you say that they are after Yuna?"

"Yes. Why are you shouting?"

Rikku had to think for a moment. _Yuna is at her house…alone…killers usually come back to the scene of the crime, which means……Yuna could be in danger!_ She then looked back up at Nooj. _I'm sorry Yuna but I have to tell him… _"Sir I'm going to need your FULL assistance. Yes I am Yuna's cousin. I went to Luca to see her and when she heard that her father was murdered she immediately wanted to come back to Zanarkand and investigate for herself but we ended up splitting up and I came here while she went to her house and now she is there alone and I'm here talking with you so if the killers are after her then she's in great danger being by herself!" She spoke all in one breath.

Nooj paused for a moment then quickly stood up. "Sweet Yevon, we have to get to that house!"

* * *

Yuna took a step back after hearing Barthello's story. "No…father…"

"Please Ms. Yuna. Leave at once before they find you too!" Barthello finished then ran out of the house with his belongings.

Yuna stood there is shock. "So those Ronso's were after me…which means…they were planning on me to return to Zanarkand…they set a trap for me!" She discovered. After learning the truth, she had to get out of there before it was too late. Turning around, she then began to head to the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" Came a voice from behind.

Yuna instantly froze. Someone was in the house with her, but who? Did she dare to turn around? She felt that she had to. To learn the truth. After all that is why she came back. Finally decided, she turned around and stared at the man whom was calling to her.

"You……" Yuna began as she stared there horror struck.

He began to take a few steps towards her. "Sorry I couldn't throw you a welcome home party. Wasn't enough time." He looked at her with a chary stare. "I knew that you would come back if I created the perfect distraction."

"How is it that…it can't be true…" Yuna paused with tears dripping down her face. "You can't be here—your dead."

"I am very much alive, Yuna." He began to explain. "I am…indestructible now."

"No, that's…that's fucked up! There is no way you could be here alive! Tidus shot you! You're supposed to be dead, Seymour!"

Seymour began to laugh at her naïve-ness. "Well take a look for yourself." He said pointing at the scar on his forehead caused from the bullet. "This is where he shot me. I suppose I should thank Tidus since it didn't kill me but the bullet still remains inside." He then began to walk around the room. "The doctor who saved me couldn't get it out. Ha, ha, ha. It's moving though the medulla oblongata killing off my senses slowly. Touch, smell, taste, I feel no pain. I can push myself harder, longer than any normal man. The bullet will eventually kill me but I'll grow stronger, faster, and smarter until I die."

"So all this time…you've been preparing…waiting for me to return so that you can have your way with me again?" Yuna asked.

"Well with Tidus gone I don't see why not. I've changed dramatically since my life has been spared. Of course I'm still a criminal mastermind but I'm willing to put all that aside and start anew with you. What do you say?" Seymour replied.

"I think you're a freak. You…kill so many innocent people…killed Tidus…killed my father…and now you just expect me to forgive and forget and walk away with you as if nothing happened?"

"I could've come for you anytime I wanted to when you were in Luca." Seymour explained. Yuna gasped, taking a step back. He knew where she was. "But I decided to wait and bring you back here when the time was right." He then began to approach her when she didn't reply. "If you don't come with me now then I'll follow you everywhere you go…haunting you until I decide if I want you dead or alive."

"……NO!" Yuna shouted pulling out a gun from her bag and pointing it directly at him. "Not if I kill you right now."

Seymour smiled at her and remained still where he stood. "You? Shoot me?"

"Rikku told me not to bring this with me but I felt that it was necessary." She told him, her hands shaking from the tension.

He snickered at her. "You don't have it in you to kill me, Yuna. Look at you, your hands are shaking. You've never shot someone yet alone pointed a gun at someone before. That just shows that you don't want to kill me."

"Don't taunt me you sick bastard! I'm sick of always hiding and being afraid because of you! Well now that's changed. I'm taking matters into my own hands. I'll kill you myself."

"Well then shoot. Kill me."

Yuna stood there and aimed right in the middle of his forehead. "It has to be done. You don't belong here anymore."

"You seem so sure of yourself that you'll pull that trigger. I bet that Tidus would be proud if he could see you right now. Or…has he already?"

"What?" Yuna asked. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone has their own luck, Yuna. I survived a bullet to the head. You had a chance to start your own life in Luca. What did Tidus get, I wonder?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, you're just trying to mess with my head!"

"…Seems like he too hasn't forgotten about you."

* * *

End of chapter. Wow that took me a while to write. Well hoped you enjoyed this nice long chapter. And I left you with a great cliff-hanger, Mwuahahahahahahaha! So you'll have to come back to find out what happens next! The suspense and mystery begins to unfold, how will you handle the truth? Don't forget to leave your review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! 


	6. Fear of Death

**Quote of the chapter:** There are many paths to take in life but none of them seem to lead to you.

**To Be With You Again  
Fear of Death**

**Chapter 6**

Rikku and Nooj ran out of the police station and jumped into his car with some back up as they headed to Braska's Mansion.

"What was she thinking going there alone?" Nooj began. "It's crazy!"

"Well don't you think that I tried to warn her not to come to Zanarkand?" Rikku argued. "Besides…what are the chances that a killer would come back the after he murdered Braska?"

"They're after Yuna. I'm pretty sure they'll be waiting for her to return home." Nooj replied taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Wa—Wait, who you calling?" Rikku asked. "We already have two cars following behind us."

"I'm calling one of my best officers." Nooj replied. He placed her phone to his ear and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Came a female's voice.

"Hey, Nhadala? Look I'm sorry for calling you while your out in Besaid right now but we have a major problem over here and I need you on the case."

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Yuna's in town. Just found out that she returned to her place alone and I'm heading over there right now. These Ronso's that are still out there are after Yuna and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I really need you to postpone your work there and come back immediately to help us out." Nooj explained.

"Ah geez…" She sighed. "So much for my vacation. I'll head back right away. I should arrive early tomorrow at the latest."

"Thanks so much Nhad, I knew that I could count on you."

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me."

The two then hung up.

Rikku stared out the window as they continued their drive to the mansion. "I hope Yunie's okay…"

"I'm sure she is." Nooj reassured her. "She was just upset, I can see why she didn't want anyone to know that she was back. Pretty much everyone in Zanarkand knows who she is. And when word got out that her father was murdered and all these Seymour rumours going around, it upset quite a lot of people. If people knew Yuna was back, her life would be crucially in danger. Yet on the other hand, it'd be best if she came to the police first so that she could have some protection. If word gets out that she is here then those killers will without a doubt go after her."

"I agree. Let's just get her out of there as soon as possible and bring her back to the police station where it's safe."

* * *

"Everyone has their own luck, Yuna. I survived a bullet to the head. You had a chance to start your own life in Luca. What did Tidus get, I wonder?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, you're just trying to mess with my head!"

"…Seems like he too hasn't forgotten about you."

Yuna lowered her gun feeling troubled and at a loss. "Do you know something about Tidus that I don't?"

Seymour smiled teasingly as he began to once again to walk around the room tho not moving closer to Yuna. "I may. Depending on what you plan to do with that gun I might just tell you. But on the other hand it might not be all worth telling you." He finally stopped and gazed over at her. "Things aren't always what they seem especially when they seem like what they are."

"Dammit Seymour, stop trying to confuse me with your mind games!"

He let out a soft chuckle and looked back over at Yuna. "Well it seems that even after all this time you're still not over him…"

"That's none of your business! None of this has to do with Tidus at the moment. This have to do with my father!"

"I didn't kill him if that's what your thinking."

"There must be a connection between those Ronso's and you." Yuna presumed. "This has gone on long enough, Seymour. You've survived death once but you won't be so lucky the second time." She spoke raising her gun back up and aiming at him.

"So this is what your heart truly desires." He paused for a moment. "Very well then." He then pull out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it at Yuna. "I now know that I can't change your ways. If you still desire to be with Keller then let me make it easier for you to reach him. So will you shoot first or shall I?"

"I've learned to deal with my fears. I'm no longer afraid of you." Yuna told him. "I won't let you escape either."

"From this day forward, your life is mine to take. And I won't rest until I do."

Just then, police surrounded the entire mansion and threw in smoke bombs. "This is the police! We have the entire place surrounded! Surrender now!"

Yuna pulled the trigger to take Seymour out but ended up missing and hitting the wall. The room began to fill up quickly with smoke. Seymour then fired, striking Yuna's hand causing her to drop her gun. Nooj then came barging in with four others. Seeing this, Seymour quickly headed towards the back and fled.

Nooj's men had taken Yuna out before she passed out from the smoke and brought her over to the grass outside.

"Yunie!" Rikku came running over to her side. "Oh my Yevon, Yunie, your bleeding!"

"We need medics over here!" Nooj called out. He bent down beside Yuna. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I tried to shoot him but missed. He ended up getting my hand—its not serious, I'll be fine." Yuna replied.

"Let's get you out of here before anyone sees us." Nooj told the two girls. He then helped Yuna up and over to the ambulance to have her hand treated. Rikku accompanied Yuna as the ambulance drove off to the hospital while Nooj followed behind in his cop car.

* * *

"There you go, all patched up." The doctor began as he wrapped up Yuna's hand in cloth. "Your lucky you don't need stitches."

Yuna smiled.

"Well I'll go prepare your release papers, please wait here for a moment." The doctor finished then left the room.

Rikku then walked over and sat down on the medical bed beside Yuna. "You okay? You look really pale."

"I just saw someone who should be dead…yet he's still alive. And now he's going to hunt me down until I'm dead." Yuna spoke softly.

"Don't worry." Nooj began. "We won't let him get anywhere near you again. If needed I'll have my whole force protect you."

Yuna looked up at Nooj. "Why is he…how could he…" She then dripped her head down. "…Seymour…I never thought I'd ever see him again…"

"Yuna, I promise you that we'll catch him." He then began to walk around the room and sighed. "I'm gonna have you return to Luca with some bodyguards. It'll be safer for you there then to stay here."

Yuna shook her head. "He knows that I live in Luca. Seymour would just follow me there…"

"Well you can't stay here, that's for sure." Rikku budded in. "Maybe you can come back with me on Bekanel."

Yuna shook her head. "I can't do that. I'm in the middle of school back in Luca. I think maybe…I should just return home like Nooj said. With some bodyguards I should be able to hopefully get through my last months of school. Then after that if things aren't over yet…we'll figure something else."

"I guess it wouldn't matter where you stay in Luca—either your own place or a friend's, he'll still manage to track you down—so let's just play it one step at a time. I'll assign some of my best bodyguards for the job. In the mean time, you and Rikku should rent a hotel room for the night and we'll discuss details in the morning."

* * *

Rikku and Yuna were then dropped off at a small hotel near the airport so that as soon as they would wake the next morning, they wouldn't have to travel a far distance out in the open.

As the girls checked in, they immediately went up to their room and locked the door.

"So you wanna call in room service, Yunie? I heard that they have pretty good fish here."

"No…I think that I'll be just going to sleep." She replied, walking over to her head and plopping down on it.

Rikku walked over to her bed next to Yuna's and lay down, looking over at Yuna on hers. "You wanna talk about it?"

Yuna sighed. "Its just too much to deal with…"

"I can only imagine what your going through…we all thought that it was over with that creep."

"Its just…some of the things he said to me…were frightening." Yuna trailed off.

_I suppose I should thank Tidus since it didn't kill me but the bullet still remains inside._

_It's moving though the medulla oblongata killing off my senses slowly. Touch, smell, taste, I feel no pain. I can push myself harder, longer than any normal man. The bullet will eventually kill me but I'll grow stronger, faster, and smarter until I die._

_I bet that Tidus would be proud if he could see you right now. Or…has he already?_

_Seems like he too hasn't forgotten about you._

"Argh! Its so frustrating!" Yuna winded.

"Hmm…I wonder what he meant when he was talking about Tidus…could he be alive too?"

"If he was he would have said something by now. He hasn't made any contact with me…"

"Well something else must be going on. I mean…this just doesn't seem right at all."

Yuna sat up and looked over at Rikku. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. He doesn't show up until two years after what happened. Why would he wait that long? And besides that, all this stuff with the Ronso's and something rather about Tidus. It just all doesn't make sense." Rikku explained. "Who are these Ronso's and why did they kill Braska? Do they have a connection with Seymour?"

"I really wish I knew the answer to those questions, Rikku…I really do."

* * *

As the clock just pasted 5:00 the next morning, Nooj was sitting in his office checking over Seymour's files and the Ronso's.

"Garik Ronso, Kimahri Ronso, Lian Ronso and Ayde Ronso. All came from Gagaztte last year. There's no doubt that they are working for Seymour. But why?" He then leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Why Ronsos?"

Just then, there was a knock at her office door and Nhadala came walking in with two coffees. "You're up early boss. You don't usually come to work until at least 6:30."

"Nhad?" He looked up as she placed a coffee on his desk. "You're back early."

"Yeah, I took the express airship back. You sounded serious on the phone. So what's the story?"

"Braska murdered by 4 Ronso's known as Garik, Kimahri, Lian and Ayde. Then Braska's daughter Yuna shows up and we find that Seymour is back as well. There must be a connection with the Ronso's and Seymour." He explained.

"Where is Yuna now?" Nhadala asked.

"She's in a hotel right now with her cousin Rikku. You'll be heading over there soon to escort her to the airport."

She nodded her head. "Sounds about right so far. So what help do you need from me?"

"She'll be returning to Luca for the time being. Seymour knows of where she lives but Yuna wants to at least finish her few months of school for now. I'll need some bodyguards with her until we can get more information on Seymour's intentions for Yuna."

"So it'll be just me protecting her?"

"For now, yes. I already have another in Luca. But you'll meet later. For now, you are to stay as close as you can to Yuna 24/7. I'll give you calls if I receive any updates." Nooj then stood up and placed his coat on.

"Wait, Nooj. Before we go I have something that I have to ask you."

"What?"

"Did you know something beforehand about both Tidus and Seymour?" She asked.

"Why would you ask something like that, Nhadala?"

"I'm curious. And I don't mean to pry in your personal belongings but I found Tidus' folder on your computer. And when I went to Besaid, I checked out the BRFR and found that Seymour's status was unknown and now that Seymour is back, I just have a feeling that you know something that your not sharing with the rest of us." Nhadala explained to her boss.

"I like to see that you're on top of things. But things that I might know are confidential to officers like yourself. Don't concern yourself over these things, at least for now. If it's all you have on your mind then you'll lack in protecting Ms. Yuna. Do you job for now and perhaps I'll tell you one day after all this is over." Nooj replied with a smile.

"Uh—but…yeah, sure thing boss. Assignment comes first."

"Good. Call me as soon as you get to Luca, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Wow, I'm overwhelmed by all the reviews you all been sending me for this story as well as my others. Arigato (thank you) everyone! Lots more coming in the next few chapters that'll unfold all the questions! Keep on reading to find out for yourself. 


	7. When I'm Missing You

**Quote of the chapter: **I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies, and I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there.

**To Be With You Again**

**Chapter 7  
When I'm Missing You**

Thinking about the past…I remember it as if it was just yesterday. The day we met, the day we bonded, the day we fell in love and also the day that we parted from each other. Although it's easy to remember it, it's not so easy anymore to feel it. You're sweet voice, you're loving smile, those ocean blue eyes of yours, oh how I wish you could hold me in your arms once again. If you are out there, where are you? Why haven't you've found your way back to me yet?

"_Yuna." He spoke in a soft tender tone as he looked up at me._

_I remember how fast I ran down the stairs to hug you. I couldn't stop smiling. And it made me happier that you returned the same gentleness and love as you held me in your arms. I never wanted to let that feeling go. At that time it had always crossed my mind why you returned the same feeling that I felt for you, but truthfully, it was quite obvious that we both fell in love with each other long before this moment. _

"_I missed you Yuna." He whispered softly, pulling away from me so that his eyes could meet with mine. "I was afraid that I was never going to see you again."_

_His gaze and smile would make any woman melt away, which it did exactly to me. His smile could brighten up even the worst kind of day. That's how much I fell for you. You're every word, your every move, your every smile, look and laugh, I could never forget them. Those memories would always stay with me no matter what. "I knew that you would find me again. You're not the type that would give up easily."_

_Tidus chuckled. His laughter was so cute and goofy at times, which just made me like more about you. If I could only tell you these words, these thoughts that are always on my mind. If only…I could see your smile once more. To hear your voice, laugh along with your laughter, and gaze into your wonderful eyes. I would do anything for that. And here I am, my thoughts running through my mind the more I think about how perfect you are to me. _

"I guess you know me better then what I thought."

_Somehow, deep inside me, I feel like I'll see you again. I don't know when it'll be and I probably won't know how to explain to myself that your still alive, but I do know is that you'll be there with me, and everything will be okay again. You'll kill Seymour and keep me safe for the rest of our lives. Oh Yevon, what am I thinking? See, here I go off again thinking up silly things like this. If you are alive I know that you'll find me. And if you aren't…well then…I just want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you. What we had was real, as real as it could ever be. And I don't regret a single moment I spent with you. This is how I feel…when I missing you._

"We have now arrived in Luca. Please make sure that you have all your belongings and we hope to see you again." The airship attendant spoke through the intercom to all those board the ship.

Yuna opened her eyes and stretched. "We finally back?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rikku replied fixing her hair. "Such a long flight. Well you were sleeping though most of it. Hope you were having a nice dream."

Yuna smiled over at her cousin. "You know, I was. For the first time in a while."

"I'm glad." Rikku smiled back.

"We should get going now." Came Nhadala's voice beside Rikku.

And with Yuna's nod, they stood up from their seats and left the airship.

Once they reached Yuna's apartment, best thing to do was to lay low since everyone was aware of what happened to Braska in Zanarkand. And with Yuna trying to live her daily life here in Luca wasn't going to be easy. They always could arrange for Yuna to be home schooled for a bit until all this mess was cleared up but she insisted on going to school herself.

* * *

The following Monday, that's exactly what Yuna did. Nhadala wasn't too far behind, always remaining either inside the classroom or out in the hallway for all her classes. Once she had finished what she had to do that day, the two began to walk down the hallway to the main doors. 

"Is everything okay?" Nhadala asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just have a few assignments to do tonight, shouldn't take more then two hours."

"That's not bad. Shouldn't take you long at all, you can do it while I cook up something to eat."

"You should get Rikku to help you out." Yuna suggested.

"Rikku said that she was going to be out for a few hours shopping downtown, so it'll just be us two for dinner."

"Alright then, still sounds good."

As they continued down the hall, buddy came out from his classroom finishing up and noticed Yuna walking towards him and smiled. "Yuna!" He began.

"Hey, Buddy!" Yuna replied once she had approached him. "How are you?"

"How am I? I should be asking you that. We were all worried about you when we found out that you went to Zanarkand. We're all terribly sorry for what happened and just to let you know, we'll always be there for you."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you Buddy. I really appreciate it."

"So are you hungry? I was just on my way to get a burger, wanna come?"

"Umm…" Yuna looked up at Nhadala.

"Sure, that's fine Yuna. At least it'll give me some time to do some quick shopping for dinner. You two go and I'll pick you up at the restaurant in two hours, okay?"

Yuna nodded her head. "Okay. The restaurant is the one across the street."

"Got it. I'll be there to come get you. Have fun."

So as Nhadala walked off to the market, Yuna and Buddy headed over to the restaurant and ordered some lunch.

"So Yuna, are you okay?" Buddy asked.

"I've been better. Its not everyday you find that an ex-boyfriend who was trying to kill you comes back from the dead only to try and kill you again. Its all so overwhelming."

"And your hand…your injured."

Yuna looked down to see that part of it was wrapped in cloth. "He did this to me as well…but its not that bad, should heal in about a week."

Buddy smiled warmly at her. "That's good to hear. I'm glad."

As the two finished up their meals, Yuna looked over at the clock to see that Nhadala would be here to pick her up in 10 minutes.

"Hey Buddy…I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"About this whole thing…you've heard about Seymour too, right?"

"Yeah, of course. There was a documentary of him on the news. Besides that, I heard about him two years ago as well."

"Then you are aware that he is after me. You're not afraid of being around me?"

"A little, but you are also one of my closest friends that I've made when I came here to Luca as well. And besides that, I said that I'd be there for you."

"So…then…do you think that maybe you can help me out?" Yuna asked.

"How so?"

"I'm afraid, Buddy. Afraid that he can just show up at any moment and hurt me. He's been tormenting me for so long now that…sometimes I just feel like giving up would be easier. But I know that I could never do that. Everyone needs me to be strong through this dark time. I just don't think that I have any strength in me to do it. Not after everything that has happened."

Buddy nodded his head. "But that's why you have people beside you helping along the way. I'm sure everyone is working hard on protecting you. And I'll do my part as well."

"Ah, really?"

"I never imagined that I would get involved with Seymour of all people, but you're a friend and you are in need of help." He then placed his hand over hers and smiled, looking into her eyes. "I'll do what I can."

"Buddy…" She trailed off softly.

He then began to brush the hair out of her face gently and began to lean in. Yuna was going to retaliate but instead of kissing her on the lips, he shifted himself and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Yuna took a deep breath and looked around seeing that it was 10 after the pick up time. "Nhadala's late. I hope everything is okay."

"Maybe I should walk you home?"

"No, that's okay. I'm sure that she'll be here soon."

"Okay, we'll wait a little longer. And if not, then I'll take you home."

* * *

"So Seymour is alive." The first person began talking on the phone, wearing a long black trench coat that covered his face with the hood. "That means Yuna is in danger." 

"It won't be long until he arrives in Luca." The one on the other line replied. "I'm grateful for all you've done but I fear that its about to get even more intense."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Yuna has been through a lot ever since 2 years ago. I think that it's just about the right time to tell her the truth."

"I know that Yuna is strong. Deep down she really is, she just don't know it yet. I have missed her throughout the course of time but if it will help with finding Seymour then I'll show her myself the truth."

"You're a good man. Good luck and take care."

* * *

"I can't believe that Nhadala didn't showed up, I hope she didn't get lost." Yuna began as she and Buddy walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment. 

"Well whatever the reason may be, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

As the two reached the building, they stopped and looked at one another before departing.

"Thanks for all you've done, Buddy."

"No problem. Well you finish up those assignments and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Yuna nodded her head, giving him a quick hug then returning inside where she took the elevator up to her apartment. Walking down the hall and approaching her room, she noticed that the door was slightly opened. Slowly walking in, it was dark inside.

"Hello? Nhadala?" She called out but with no response.

Turning on the hallway lights, she noticed Nhadala's shoes on the mat. She had to be home, but where was she? As the sound of a pot dropping to the floor in the kitchen so came, it startled Yuna as only for a second. "Nhadala, are you there?"

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and by what she found, sunk her heart into complete heartbreak. "Nhadala!" She called seeing her tied up on the floor, blood gushing out from a wound on her stomach. She kneeled down beside her and began to cry trying to stop the blood with a wash towel. "Please don't die…" She begged, Nhadala's eyes slowly closing.

"Nhadala…"

"How touchy…" Came a voice from the other side of the kitchen.

Yuna stood up to see Seymour standing there, a grin covering his face as he held a knife if blood on the tip. No doubt that it was Nhadala's blood. "How did you find me here?"

"Come on Yuna, I'm not that stupid." He began to approach her, placing the knife down on the counter, while Yuna backed up into the hallway. "I had no difficulty in finding you, of all people."

"Why can't you just go away? Can't you see that this has gone on long enough?"

"I told you before Yuna. You are my life. I will not stop until I have you or until you're dead. Your friends, Auron, Baralai, and also Tidus—they all got in my way and look what happened to them. All dead. When I put my mind to something, there is no turning back. I could have made you very happy or I could have made you very unhappy. You chose to go with unhappy, which leads us to here. And now you have nowhere to run and no one to help you. And with no weapon, you can't even protect yourself."

"Even so…even if you do kill me right now, at least I'll be farther away from you."

He continued to approach her. "Oh Yuna, always so naïve. I have no intention in killing now, not tonight. I was thinking before we got to all the blood and tears that we would have a little fun first."

"Your disgusting!" She insulted him. Turning around and trying to run for the door, Seymour then dashed towards Yuna and threw her roughly to the floor. She gave a loud cry as her body hit the hard wooden ground.

"Your mine, Yuna." As he grabbed her shirt at the collar and pulled lightly, Seymour seethed into her ear, "All mine," then ripped her shirt off.

Yuna screamed in terror as he ripped off her shirt, and then continued by tearing off her skirt until all she was left wearing was her bra and underwear.

He eyed her up, just getting horney from the sight of her creamy skin and lithe little body. "Oh I am gonna enjoy this." Slipping his hand underneath the front of her bra, he tore it off with one forceful tug. He looked around at the shredded clothes around him. "Look at the mess I've made."

"Stop!"

Seymour gave her a slap across the face. "Do not say anything." He reached down and slid her underwear down her legs, groaning at the feel of her delicate skin.

Yuna looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

With a sigh he began to unzip his pants. "Look what you made me do." When his manhood was free, he caressed her red cheek. "Made me mar your beautiful face. Now everyone will know."

When he roughly grabbed her hips, she cried out, "NO, STOP IT! DON'T!" She tried to slap and hit him but he just forcefully grabbed her injured hand and squeezed it tightly, causing her to scream in pain. He then grabbed her wrists and slammed them down beside her head as he continued. "You monster…" She cried in pain.

He then entered her dry cavern with a hard thrust, and then he knew it to be true. "Give in Yuna, you know you want it. Moan in pleasure! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He said with excitement.

"No…stop it Seymour!" Yuna panted harshly, tears streaming constantly down her face. Pain and sorrow mixed in her, but pain became more evident as he began to move more. He may not feel any discomfort but Yuna did. "Someone! Help me please! She cried.

"Stop pretending that you're not enjoying it and give in!" He whispered into her ear.

Just then someone at the front door began to barge through. Seymour pulled out just in time for the mysterious hooded figure to come running in with a gun. He began to shoot at Seymour but ended up missing and striking the wall instead as Seymour rolled on the floor to the other side of the room and began to open the bedroom window while. Yuna sat up and slid back towards the wall and covered herself with a towel as the man ran in and fired at Seymour once more. But he had already jumped out onto the balcony and down the fire exit.

Yuna sat there crying her eyes out, violated as she was.

The man was then going to go after Seymour, but seeing Yuna in her state, he put away his gun and walked over to her, kneeling down in front. "Yuna." He spoke gently.

"No, get away from me!" She screamed kicking him away.

"Yuna, stop! Calm down, its me!" He spoke trying to contain her, placing his hand on her soft cheek. "It's me Yuna."

Yuna stopped and looked up at his face as he removed the hood, revealing himself to her. Yuna froze there in complete shock. "…What…how…it can't be…" She paused looking into his blue eyes. "……Tidus…" She finished as Yuna closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

Pretty intense. Well there's the chapter! Maybe it answered some questions and maybe there are still more in your mind. Fear not, all will be revealed soon. And also to all my fans reading…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FANS IN THE WORLD! I love you all, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! 

Also I know that you'll be dying to read what happens next but unfortunately, as much as I would love to start on the next chapter, I must put this story on hold until I can get all my other stories updated. I'll try and write the next chapters quickly so that I can get working on chapter 8.


	8. Long Lost Reunion

**Quote of the chapter:** When I'm forced to stand at the edge of a cliff, adversity grabs me by the arm and I saw where I belonged for the very first time.**  
**

**To Be With You Again  
"…I'm sorry, Yuna."**

**Chapter 8**

"_Tidus!" I said looking down at his wound to see it bleeding roughly._

_He looked up at me and smiled. Seeing his smile made me sad. He was in so much pain, was unable to move, could barely breath and yet…all he did was smile at me. It made me cry knowing that it would be the last smile I'd ever see from him. _

"You..'re…finally…safe now……Yuna…" He speaks.

_I continued to cry. I didn't want him to leave. It was suppose to end there. Seymour dies and the two of us could walk home together hand-in-hand. "Stay with me now Tidus, don't die..."_

_But we both knew that he didn't have much time left. He slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on my cheek to feel my soft skin against his one last time. "There is…no need for anymore tears. You're going to be…just fine…"_

_I placed my hand over his. This is one of the saddest memories of mine that I wish I could let go so that I wouldn't have to cry anymore. I remember his hand was so cold. He was shaking, trying to stay awake for as long as he could with me._

"_I love you Yuna…" _

"_I love you too." I replied sadly, still crying. All I wanted to do was cry and yell at him not to leave. I wish that he could hold on just for a little longer, that way he could have been sent to the hospital in time, but that wish had already flow away into the distance._

"You can't die Tidus, I need you. I need you to protect me. To love me. To be with me." I spoke.

"_Yuna, I'll always be with you. You won't be able to see me, but I'll be there with you. Always." _Tidus told me.

"But I need more than that…"

"_Just think of me as the wind. You can't see it but you can feel it."_

"But…"

"_Yuna." _

He gave me one more reassuring smile. _"…Just…to be with you…made me more then I could…ever be…"_

"_Yuna, stop! Calm down, its me!"_

"What?" I asked myself. "I'm not ready to say goodbye…not yet…"

"_It's me Yuna."_

"…_What…how…it can't be……Tidus…"_

Yuna opened her eyes to find herself lying on her bed. She sat up, placing her hand on her forehead to try and think about what had just happened. "…Tidus?" She looked around, but her room was empty. "Was it real…or just…a dream again?"

She then stood up and walked outside her room where she found bullet holes in her wall. "It wasn't a dream…it had to be real…"

"Yunie?" Came Rikku's voice from the other end of the hall. "Oh thank Yevon your awake. Are you okay?"

"I think I am…I'm uh…not really sure." Yuna stuttered.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Rikku then walked up to Yuna and gave her a hug. "There's someone here to see you."

"…Someone to see…me?" She asked. _Could it really be…Tidus…is he really alive? …Has he come back for me?_

Rikku led Yuna into the living room where a man sat on the couch waiting for her. "Hello Yuna." Came his first words.

"……Nooj?" She asked. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

He then stood up and began to walk over to Yuna. "There are some things that we haven't been telling you."

"Where's Nhadala? Is she okay?" Yuna asked.

"She was rushed to the hospital last night but there is nothing to worry, she's going to be just fine." He replied.

"And what about Tidus?" Yuna asked. "I saw him last night. I know I did. I'm sure that I wasn't dreaming it."

Nooj was silent as well as Rikku.

"Please can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Tidus is alive, Yuna." Nooj spoke up.

Yuna's jaw dropped standing there taken aback. "Really? Is it…really true?"

"Yes, it is. I've had him watch over you after the supposed death of Seymour, well after he recovered and you moved to Luca."

"So…he's the one who's been watching me?"

_Once Yuna was at a far enough distance, a mysterious figure emerged out from the alleyway. He wore a long black trench coat with a hood that covered his face. The figure smiled, turned around and walked away, heading in the opposite direction of Yuna._

_Yuna looked towards the end of the bus, there was someone there. Someone who was looking right at her. The person was wearing a hood so she couldn't see his face. The man smiled at her. As the bus came to a stop, Yuna walked off and down the street to her apartment. The man followed. Yuna quickened up her pace and noticed that he did so as well._

"I can't believe it…" Yuna trailed off.

"He was under severe care at the hospital of Bevelle for several months before I assigned him to watch over you in Luca. I told him to hide his identity from you, for protection purposes of course. Ever since we found out that Seymour had survived the bullet to his head, we've been watching him closely while he recovered in the hospital as well. But then one day we escaped. I never wanted anyone to find out that he was back so I hid all the evidence. But Nhadala was a clever one and found out the information herself about Seymour." He looked over at Yuna who had to take a seat to endure all she had heard. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you like this. But now that Seymour is becoming serious and is gaining more intelligence, we need all the help we can get." He then paused, looking over at her. "Forgive me for keeping him away from you like this but it had to be done for your protection."

Tears began to slowly stream down the side of Yuna's face. "Tidus…is alive…" She looked up at Nooj with her watered eyes. "Where is he? Where's Tidus, I want to see him!"

"Yes, but he is—"

"Please let me see him!" She interrupted.

"You'll see him later, Yuna, okay?" Nooj began. "For now I think that it'd be best if you stay here and get some sleep."

"I can't possibility sleep now Nooj…please…"

Nooj sighed. "He is currently out on business. For now I strongly suggest that you stay here and get some rest, you're exhausted. You're health and safety comes first, Yuna. Please take that into consideration."

Yuna didn't reply. No matter how hard she tried, there was no convincing Nooj otherwise to let her go.

"There will be plenty of time to see him later."

Yuna dripped her head down and stared at the floor. So without any other choice, Yuna retired to her room with Rikku.

"You get some rest and I'll make us some lunch, okay?" Rikku began as she looked over at her cousin lay on her bed staring off into one direction. "Yunie?"

"I can't stay here, Rikku."

"Hmm?"

She then sat up and looked over at Rikku. "Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh…I do but…" Rikku trailed off. "But I can't. You have to stay here, those are Nooj's orders."

"I'd be much safer with Tidus then being cooped up in my own bedroom. If we don't do something soon, Seymour will come and have his way with me again."

"Yunie please, just get some rest. Nooj said that he'll come by later with Tidus, can't you just wait until they get back?"

"Rikku…I haven't seen him for two years…I thought that Seymour had killed him. And now that I know that he is alive, I just have to see him. Rikku you how important this is to me…please…"

Rikku sighed. Yuna did make a good point. Even after all this time there was never a moment where she didn't think about him. They were destined to be together. "Nooj mentioned that he was doing some investigations down by the docks."

Yuna quickly jumped up and ran over to her cousin, giving her a friendly embrace. "Thanks Rikku. Thank you so much."

"Just be careful, okay?"

Yuna ran over to her closet and grabbed her coat and a spare pair of runners and placed them on. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She then ran over to her bedroom window and crawled through and onto the fire escape. "I won't be long, just try and stall as much time as you can for me."

Rikku gave her a wink. "I'll do what I can. Go get him."

Yuna smiled, nodding her head then running off.

Since her apartment wasn't too far from the docks, it didn't take her long to reach them. Once there, she began to move around slowly just in case someone might pop out. As she continued her way down, distant voices were then heard. Yuna decided to get a little closer, which made the voices become clearer until she was able to hear them perfectly. Peeking over some tall crates, there she witnessed two people talking to one another.

"Heh, so it looks like that Yevon has given you another chance at life." The first began. By the way he was talking it was clear to Yuna that it was indeed Seymour.

The second whom he was talking to didn't reply. He was wearing a long black trench coat complete with hood, as he aimed a gun at Seymour.

"Do you really intend on trying to kill me again? You didn't succeed the last time." Seymour taunted.

"…A lot has changed from then, Seymour." The other replied.

Yuna continued to listen in carefully. His voice, it wasn't as sweet as she remembered it to be, well seeing that he was talking to Seymour with anger, she could still sense the same vocal tone in his voice. It was without a doubt that it was _him_ for sure.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Seymour laughed out. "So it has. But like I've told you, no matter what you do, you can't win. And I have proven that especially last night. Boy, did she ever moan a lot too, I could tell that she was enjoying it. I suppose if you hadn't shown up, she would have gotten more into it."

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Yuna would never give in to you no matter what you say or do."

"Is that so? Well then I'll just have to try a little harder next time, don't you think so?" Seymour smiled iniquity at him. "You've done all that you could. Now go home. You're not wanted here anymore."

"That's where you're wrong. I made a promise. That I'd protect Yuna until you were taken out. Seeing that your standing in the middle of me completing that promise, I won't stop until your dead."

Yuna continued to watch in surprise. It was him after all. He still remembered. Just then a noise crept up from behind and then next thing Yuna knew was that someone placed his hand on her mouth and tired up her hands together with rope. Yuna tried to struggle free but was no use. The mysterious figure then taped up her mouth so that she was unable to speak as he brought her fourth to Seymour.

"Look what Ayde found spying." The giant Ronso began throwing her to the floor.

The two broke from their conversation and looked over to find Yuna tied up, crying on the cold ground.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise." Seymour spoke.

"Yuna…" He looked back over at Seymour and aimed his gun. "Let her go right now!"

"Don't try to patronize me!" Seymour yelled. "Now that we have a hostage, you can't do anything to harm me."

He gritted his teeth, still hiding in the hood, staring at Seymour.

"So what will you do now? From what I see you have three choices. You could kill me, but then my Ronso friend here will kill Yuna. Or you could kill the Ronso first but then that would leave me an open shot to kill you. Or thirdly, you could surrender and everyone lives will be spared, well, for now at least." Seymour told him. "So what will it be? Choice number 1, 2 or 3?"

"Damn you Seymour, you bastard!" He yelled, placing his gun down.

"Now that we have that settled, I don't see any problem with giving you two a proper reunion. After all, I can be a generous guy. So go ahead, take off your hood and show yourself to the woman you love, eh? …Keller?"

Yuna looked over at him, her eyes, scared yet sad trying to brace herself for the truth.

That's when he removed his hood, revealing himself.

_It's him…_ Yuna thought. Everything about him, his blue eyes, long choppy blonde hair although it was now a little shorter, he was perfect in every facial detail like she remembered. _Tidus…its really you…_

Seymour smiled. "Anything you want to say to her before you die Keller?"

He looked away, not being able to look her in the eyes. "I…I'm sorry." His voice was soft and sad, which made Yuna brokenhearted to hear those words. She dripped her head down as Seymour began to pull out his gun. Tidus looked up at Seymour, noticing his move. "Stay low." He told Yuna.

She looked up at Tidus once again seeing him pull out another gun. Nodding her head, she then rolled over away from Ayde as Tidus pointed a gun at both Seymour and the Ronso and fired them both at the same time.

Ayde fell to the ground, gripping his shoulder tightly from his wound as Seymour continued to stand there seeing that Tidus had shot him in the chest. "Is that all you got?" He taunted. Figuring that he was wearing body armor, Tidus gritted his teeth and the two then charged at one another with their guns and began to shoot, neither firing a successful shot. While that going on, Yuna was able to stand up and run over to the cargo area and hide.

Tidus and Seymour continued shoot until both ran out of bullets. Seymour noticed Tidus loading up a new pack and gritted his teeth together for he didn't have any bullets left. "This isn't over Keller, you hear?" He jumped up from his hiding spot and ran off into the distance, escaping.

He had to stop and rest for a moment to catch his breath then made his way over to the Ronso and handcuffed him up. Wiping out his cell phone, he then called up Nooj.

"Tidus?" Came Nooj's voice.

"Yeah, its Keller. I have one of the Ronso's here with me down at the docks."

"We'll be right over there soon."

He then hung up and began to look around. "Yuna?" He called out but with no response.

She then came walking out into the open tied up and fell to her knees. Tidus quickly ran over to her side and bent down beside her. Carefully ripping off the tape off her lips, he then began to untie her hands as Yuna took in a deep breath staring up at him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tidus asked freeing her hands from the rope. He turned his head to see Yuna staring up into his eyes, crying. His eyes saddened, looking back at her.

She then threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest crying, finally able to hold him once again. Tidus returned the warmth of their reunion by wrapping his arms around her as well.

"……I'm sorry Yuna…" He apologized.

"You…finally came back to me…" Pulling away she then looked up into his sad eyes and smiled. "I'm so glad."

With his hand, he then began to stroke her soft chestnut hair like he once did before. "I love you. So much."

After hearing the words she longed to hear, Yuna then lead in close and pressed her lips against his and the two shared in a kiss that was way overdue. They remained there in each other's arms kissing, embracing and loving each other.

* * *

So…………………………what did you think of that, eh? Hope that it made your day to finally have Tidus back into the story! 


	9. Forever Yours

**Quote of the chapter:** With each sweet serge, it makes my heart tremble. I always want to hold you like this forever—so that you'll never vanish.**  
**

**To Be With You Again **

Chapter 9  
Forever Yours

"Good job, Tidus. I knew that this plan would go well." Nooj congratulated, shaking Tidus' hand. Three police cars and an ambulance came down with him to the docks to clean up the mess shortly after, arresting the Ronso and providing medical care to Yuna at the ambulance.

"I'm glad that it worked out as well."

"And using a tranquilizer gun on the Ronso was a very nice touch to getting him."

"Well Ronso's can hold a lot of strength so a bullet wound would be nothing to them." Tidus added.

Nooj nodded her head. "You have a very good head on your shoulders, Tidus. You always have. That's why you're my favourite cop."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you sir. I try my best."

Yuna then came walking over wrapped in a blanket from the ambulance after inspecting that she was okay. Nooj smiled as she came up beside Tidus. "I knew that there would be no convincing you to stay at your place. Well in any case, as long as everyone is okay then there are no problems. Just make sure you watch yourself Yuna, okay?"

Yuna nodded her head. "I will."

"Remember there are three other Ronso's out there helping Seymour. Unlike people like Tidus said, they have a lot more strength than us." Nooj finished then walked away towards the police cars.

Yuna looked back over at Tidus as he smiled at her. "Are you cold?" He asked rubbing her arms through the blanket to keep her warm.

"Just a little bit but I'll be okay." She replied.

"Okay. So Nooj said he'll take you home so whenever your ready you can get going."

"Uh, yeah but—what about you?" she asked, her smile fading.

"I have to go to the Luca Station and do some work with the investigation." He replied.

"Uh…but…" She began sadly. "Why can't you take me home and stay with me tonight? Nooj can finish up for you, can't he?"

Tidus smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry yourself, everything will be alright. It's late so just go home and get some sleep, okay? And I'll see you soon. Besides, Rikku will be there to look after you. "

…_Soon? Why not tonight or tomorrow? Why just…soon…?_ Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus held her close. She never wanted to be apart from his warmth ever again, yet it wasn't long after until he pulled away and walked her over to Nooj's cop car.

"It'll be too dangerous if you're seen with me, Yuna."

"Yeah I know, but—"

"There will be time for us later to talk, okay? I promise." Tidus finished, stroking her soft hair. "Get some rest."

With no other choice, Yuna gave him a reassuring smile and nod of her head. "Okay." Leaning in, she gave him a kiss then walked over to Nooj where he helped her into the car.

Tidus sighed, watching the two drive off. He was more than excited to finally see Yuna after all the time they were apart but he didn't want their reunion to be like it was with Seymour and the Ronso. Yuna would most likely be waiting every minute for him to arrive at her place but there was still much for him to do until then.

* * *

It was now two days later, late afternoon. Tidus was stuck in the Luca Police Station wrapping things up with the other officers.

"Ayde Ronso is without a doubt involved with Seymour." Nooj began. "He was there at the docks and like you said Tidus was helping Seymour with his doings."

"He won't talk yet, will he?" He asked.

"Not yet, we plan to put him on some tranq to calm him down. Hopefully with that he'll start talking."

Tidus sighed, slouching in the office chair. "We haven't gotten any closer in this investigation. And who knows what Seymour will do next now that he's seen Yuna and I. Also there are still three Ronso's left." He paused seeing Nooj take a sip of his coffee. "And Ronso's aren't the easiest to take down, you know?"

"Seymour is definitely planning something that we aren't aware of yet. It could end up disastrous for all we know."

"When you add Seymour with trouble it always results in disastrous." Tidus replied.

"Well until we can find any new leads, you can take some time off, Tidus. You haven't seen Yuna yet, have you?" Nooj asked him.

"I haven't actually."

Nooj nodded his head with a smile. "I can only imagine how you two must feel for being apart for such a long time. Why not go see her tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I will." He then stood up. "Just let me know if you find out anything."

"Course. Have fun."

* * *

"Ayde not talking!" The giant Ronso shouted locked up in one of the jail cells.

"Ayde Ronso, are you familiar with the relationship that Seymour had with Bickson, Logos, Ormi, Graav and Beclem back in Zanarkand 2 years ago?" Nooj asked him standing outside of the jail cell.

"Yes."

"So then you do know that they are now dead and/or in our custody?"

"Yes."

"Well seeing that you are now in their position, why not use it to your advantage and just tell me whatever it is that you know."

The Ronso grunted roughly looking away from the human without replying.

"Believe me there is a slim chance that you'll be getting out of here." Nooj told him. "You're locked up for life and your other Ronso friends will soon be joining you."

"Ayde know you after Seymour. Ayde not stupid." He told him.

"Fine, when you're ready to talk I'll come back. Until then you can just enjoy your new jail cell. You'll be in here for a long time, you know? All by yourself." He tried to swindle him.

"You can't say anything that'll make Ayde change his mind."

"You'll eventually break, Ronso. You're going to be here for a loooooooooooong time." With a childish smile, Nooj then walked out of the room to continue on with his work leaving the Ronso there grinning.

* * *

Tidus walked up to her apartment door, taking a deep breath as he fixed his shirt holding a bouquet of flowers. He had dressed up in black dress pants with a light blue button shirt just for her.

Tidus then knocked on the door and waited until she opened it up and smiled at him.

"Tidus!" She began jumping into his arms.

"Hey yourself." He replied pulling away from her. "You busy?"

"Course not, come in." She told him as they walked in together.

"Umm, these are for you." Tidus presented the flowers to her nervously.

"They're beautiful." She accepted, smelling them. "And you're all dressed up, is this a special occasion for you?"

"Its my night off so I just wanted to look nice to see you." Tidus replied.

Yuna then walked off to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. "If you told me that you were coming tonight, I would have dressed up myself."

"That's okay. Besides I wanted to surprise you." He replied from the hall as he took off his shoes. "I noticed that all the bodyguards that were assigned to guard your front door are no longer there."

"I told them to go out for some coffee for a break." Yuna replied as she wondered into her bedroom to place the vase on her nightstand as Tidus followed her in. "I really just wanted a night to myself without someone constantly watching over me. I know its not safe but—" She halted her sentence as she turned around to see Tidus standing right there in front of her.

He chucked. "Well I suppose it'll be alright since I'm here."

She smiled nodding her head.

As the two stood there in silence, shyly, Tidus looked down as he held her hands. Looking back up he noticed that Yuna was gazing right into his eyes. Suddenly he felt tense, awkward even as the silence continued until she pulled him in closer for a tender hug.

"I've missed you so much." Yuna spoke as she began to weep. "I…thought you were dead all this time…and now that you're back…"

"I'm sorry Yuna." He apologized.

"All these years Tidus…" Yuna looked down. "You were here, and I never knew…"

Tidus caressed her cheek, the touch soft, delicate. "Yuna, you know I'm sorry for that, but it was for the best…"

"It's okay." She replied. "Nooj told me everything. I'm just glad that you're back here with me. That's what matters the most." She clasped his hand between her own as her eyes watered.

As the small tears dripped from her eyes, Tidus wiped them away with his thumbs. "I'm so glad you never gave up hope." He pressed his forehead to hers and held her cheeks in his hands. "Yuna…I already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. I love you so much."

She gazed into the blue depths of his eyes and saw the emotion he said there. "I love you too." She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. The kiss was sweet, and was filled with love. However, soon enough the lip-lock turned passionate, and emotional. Their mouths battled for dominance, and Tidus won. But Yuna pulled back first. "How about you make up for the two years of lonely nights?"

Tidus smiled. Never had he heard her so bold. He liked it. "Now that's a good idea." He stood up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and laid her down romantically.

Yuna giggled and pulled him on top of her, sighing happily at the warmth his body brought in these cold winter months. Shivering as he kissed her neck, she began to unbutton his shirt until it was off him, revealing his upper torso.

Equally anxious to see Yuna's body, Tidus lifted her shirt. He slipped it up her shoulders, slowly revealing skin. When it was off and discarded on the floor, he smiled.

The room had just begun to heat up as clothes were removed, skin was bared, and breathing became faster and shorter.

Tidus lay on his side next to the naked Yuna, also naked himself. He touched her soft pale skin, first down her arms, them up her belly around her breasts, where he teased her.

All the while Yuna moaned, enjoying the attention he was giving her. This was one of the things she missed. The feel of his flesh on hers. But she was itching to give him the same attention, eager even. Then his hand drifted lower, touching her intimately.

Tidus smirked. "I missed you. All of you…" He said, pulling his hand up.

The distraction gone, she quickly groped for dominance. Yuna pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, not letting him enter. She traced her hands down his neck, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the smoothness of his tanned skin, to his broad, strong shoulders, then to a scar on his chest.

Remembering the past, Yuna sighed sadly.

Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her hand away from the scar. "Please Yuna. Don't let it spoil this. Not tonight."

She smiled softly. "I'm sorry." She leaned down and kissed the scarred skin, making Tidus gasp. Her hands slipped lower until she touched his intimate part.

Groaning, he gripped her hips and raised his.

Giggling, she let him flip them over and nestle his hips between her thighs. With a nod, he was in her. The feel of him was uncomfortable at first, but in a quick moment, it was gone and she welcomed him into her.

Neither of them found words, but moans and whimpers instead, as Tidus quickened the primal rhythm.

Seeking gratification, he moved faster, harder yet. Their moans became louder as their pleasure reached the peak, locking eyes just as it came. They fell over the mountain of orgasm together, moaning each other's name.

Their bodies were covered with sweat as they collapsed together onto the bed. Tidus lay next to her and she instinctively snuggled to him. He still wanted her, but not only sexually, but with all his heart.

"It still feels weird…" Yuna began to speak, cuddling in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"It still feels like…there is this huge gap between us…and I'm afraid that it'll never go away…"

"I've missed out a lot of your life. Your high school graduation, your move to Luca, you starting University…I wasn't there for any of it." He then paused for a long moment with a sad sigh. "I know that I can't make up for missing all those events in your life, but I promise I'll be with you from now on. To leave the past behind us and start fresh. We'll make new memories together so that empty gap will be filled."

"I'd like that." She replied, placing her hand on the scar on his chest. "All I want is to be with you." Looking up at him, she smiled. "Well…you still haven't made up for the full two years…but…" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "We can work on that all night."

"All night?" Tidus asked, smiling.

She gazed into the blue depths of his eyes once again and nodded.

"We're gonna need all night? Cause if we use it all, I'll be covered until next year." He teased.

Yuna laughed, pulling the covers over them as they continued.

* * *

That's it for that chapter, keep on reading everyone! Thanks for all the love and support you've all given me. Hoped that this chapter was satisfying. 


	10. Methods

**Quote of the chapter: **Over and over I fall for you. Over and over, you make me fall for you.

**To Be With You Again **

Chapter 10  
Methods

"Tell us what you know." Nooj began watching the Ronso fall to his knees inside the jail cell from the tranq they had injected into him earlier. "Why are you involved with Seymour? What is he planning?"

The Ronso groaned as the tranq began to come into effect with this judgement and mind.

"What is Seymour trying to achieve? He murdered Braska and now ends up here in Luca after Yuna again. What is he offering you to do his dirty work?"

"Seymour have his revenge—on the world." The Ronso spoke through difficulties as his mind grew into a daze. "You all die!"

"Even with the tranq, he still isn't telling us much." An officer told Nooj. "At this rate…"

"Don't give up on him. I have to make some phone calls and should be back within the hour." Nooj replied walking out of the room and into the main office.

* * *

Yuna tiredly opened her eyes the next morning and stretched out her arms with a yawn. Looking over to her side, she had noticed that Tidus wasn't there. Sitting up, Yuna glanced over at her nightstand and noticed a note placed down on it. Leaning over and grabbing it, she began to read what was written.

_Come to the kitchen when you wake up._

Wondering what he was up to, Yuna jumped out of bed, got dressed for the day and walked out of her bedroom, across the hall where she could smell the delicious scent of breakfast. As she walked into the room, there she saw Tidus preparing a wonderful breakfast for the two of them.

"Just in time." Tidus began, smiling over at her. "Take a seat."

"Wow Tidus, this is…it looks great." She replied taking a seat at the table as Tidus presented the food down in front of her.

"I hope your hungry." He joined her at the table next to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Yuna told him.

"I don't mind. I actually enjoy cooking, it's a skill I picked up when I was in Bevelle."

Yuna smiled at him then resumed to the beautiful plate full of breakfast food in front of her and the two began to eat.

This is nice, just the two of us like this." Yuna spoke.

"It sure is." He replied. "And it can be like this—" But he was cut off by the ring tone off his cell phone going off. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Keller here." He began.

"Its Nooj." Came a low troubled voice.

"What's up?" Tidus stood up from his seat and began to walk around the kitchen as Yuna watched him.

"We're having trouble with Ayde—the Ronso. We could really use your help here down at the station."

Tidus sighed. "But I was hoping to spend today with Yuna."

Yuna looked down knowing that he would most likely have to leave.

"I know, I know, I apologize for that but we could really use your help down here."

"Alright then, I'll be there soon." Tidus finished, hanging up.

"You have to go, don't you?" Came Yuna's voice.

"I do." He replied walking back over to her. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I don't want to get in the way of your work." She turned her head at him and smiled. "Besides, it'll give me some time to go see how Nhadala is doing in the hospital. I heard that she gets out today."

"Okay then. You want a ride there?" Tidus offered.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll give Rikku a call and us two will go."

"Okay." He then lead in and gave her a kiss. "I'll call you later then." And with that, Tidus left her apartment to return to the police station.

Yuna sighed, she was really hoping to spend some time with Tidus like she did last night. She smiled like a little schoolgirl thinking about it. Finishing up breakfast, Yuna then called Rikku and waited for her to arrive so that the two of them could go see Nhadala at the hospital.

* * *

"Grr." Seymour groaned slamming his hand down on the table, the other stroking his forehead.

"You okay?" Garik spoke.

"I'm fine!" He replied angrily. "This damn bullet…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does you idiot!" Seymour snapped, pausing for a moment. He closed his eyes to endure the pain that was passing through his head for the next few minutes. "…What's your next plan?"

"Garik knows that only Nooj and Tidus standing in way." The Ronso told him. "Eliminate them."

"Yes…you do that. But not Tidus—not yet." Seymour trembled, clutching his fist. As he sat there to try and pass the pain, thoughts of Yuna quickly passed through his mind.

"_Won't your father suspect you're gone?" _

"_Nah, don't worry about him, he's always busy. He never has time for me now a days anyways." Yuna told him._

_Seymour smiled and kissed Yuna. "If you say so."_

"_Someday I hope I can travel the world, just to see what's out there in Spira. I don't want to be in Zanarkand with my father for the rest of my life." Yuna told him._

"_We could go together." Seymour said. "Once you finish high school. Just the two of us." _

"_I would love that." Yuna replied._

_Seymour smiled. "Yeah…we'll go together…"_

"They're our memories whether you like them or not. It'll always be a part of you."

"_I like to focus on my newest memories more."_

"_Of what? Keller? Are you still hung over him? He never cared about you the way I do. He was going to leave if it wasn't for me stopping him."_

"_Then why did you?" Yuna asked._

"_Unfinished business."_

Seymour then stood up and threw his chair across the room. "Fucking Keller, I'll kill him!" Looking up, he saw Garik looking straight at him. "What the hell are you looking at? Get to work!"

"Uh—yes." The Ronso replied, giving Seymour a small bow.

"Bring Tidus to me."

The Ronso nodded then left the room to begin.

Seymour then walked around the room until he finally decided to sit on the couch. "As far as Yuna goes—I have something else in mind with her."

* * *

After seeing Nhadala at the hospital, Yuna and Rikku decided to bring her back to the apartment where she could spend the next few days to recover from her knife wound from Seymour. It had just past 8:00 that evening and still there was no word from Tidus. Not that it worried Yuna, she was just wondering why he hadn't called yet.

"So how about the three of us watch a movie?" Rikku suggested. "Girls night, eh?"

"That sounds like fun, it's been a while since I've watched a movie." Nhadala agreed.

Yuna smiled at the two girls. "Okay then. You two get comfy in the living room and I'll go make some popcorn."

* * *

"Seymour doesn't give us the details." Ayde began as he lay on the cell floor. "Ayde doesn't know."

"Seymour hired you for a reason and you wouldn't have agreed to do it unless he told you what you'd be doing." Tidus spoke. "Look, if you tell us what you know we can help you, okay? Just tell us what Seymour is trying to do and why did he hire you Ronso's for his work?"

Ayde turned his head away and looked down.

"Please." Tidus asked. Nooj stood behind Tidus leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest watching him.

"Seymour wants Yuna." The Ronso began to speak. "He'll do anything to get her back."

"Yes, what else?"

"Us Ronso's are strong, that's why he hired us. He said that if we do his work—that we can have Zanarkand all to ourselves, the Ronsos."

"Have Zanarkand? Is that why he had you assassinate Braska?"

"Yes, that was also for to draw Yuna back into town." Ayde continued. "Seymour won't stop until he has Yuna."

"Thank you for this information, Ayde. We really appreciate it."

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yes?" Tidus asked.

"Seymour knows that he can't force Yuna so he might use other methods."

"Other methods? Like what?"

"Hey, come on, Ayde doesn't know everything." He finished, looking away.

"Well, at least he told us something."

Nooj nodded his head. "Well that's enough for now. Have you checked in with Yuna yet?"

"Not yet. I know that she is with Rikku and Nhadala so I'm not worrying too much."

"Okay. Anything on Seymour yet?"

"Surprisingly he hasn't called me yet like he usually does. No leads to him yet either. But I'm sure something will turn up soon."

Nooj chuckled. "Yeah, something usually does." He then began to walk out of the room. "Your dismissed for the night, go and see Yuna."

Tidus smiled, following him out of the room.

* * *

Gathering up his things, Tidus then left the police station and walked over to his car, stepping in and driving off back to Yuna's.

Out on the road, he noticed small water droplets beginning to fall. Looking up at the sky through the windshield while waiting at a red light, the rain began to fall down faster and harder by the second until it turned out into a full rainstorm. He turned his windshield wipers and continued down the dark rainy road to Yuna's place. The roads were completely deserted for everyone was probably at home considering it was already quite late out.

"Rain in the middle of January, its gonna be slippery tomorrow morning with the snow and cold whether." Tidus mumbled to himself, turning on the radio to listen to some music to keep himself occupied.

Flipping through the radio stations, there wasn't much to his liking to listen to. That was one thing he and like most people hated, it was hard to find a song you liked on the radio. Finally stopping on a station to listen to, he looked back on the road. As he came to the next intersection, he continued on through the green light. But just as he drove through, a car from the opposite road came at full speed, crashing into the back end of Tidus' car, causing him to spin. "Crap!" He cursed, slamming on his breaks as his car windows began to crack and shatter from the impact.

Once at a stop, Tidus took a deep breath and placed his hand on his forehead to discover blood. It was a minor injury but all he could feel was his body tingling from the impact. Removing his seatbelt and opening his door, Tidus then crawled out of the car, feeling very light headed. He fell to his knees as the rain poured onto him and the cold winter air surrounded his body.

Then trying to stand up, looking out in front of him, someone began to approach from the other car. From his height and size, he was easily recognized as a Ronso. But unable to do anything, he remained on his knees, trying to regain conscious. "Dammit…" He spoke. That's when a second Ronso came up from behind and knocked Tidus out. He fell to the floor as the other Ronso approached and picked him up, bringing him back to the car and driving off.

* * *

Chapter done. What will happen next, you ask? Next chapter is to come soon! 


	11. Absence & Dilemmas

**Quote of the chapter: **Take me back in the arms I love. Need me, like you did before. Touch me once again, and remember when there was no one you wanted more.

**To Be With You Again  
Chapter 11**

**Absence & Dilemmas **

Finally regaining consciousness from the previous night, Tidus came to a wake to find his eyes covered with a blindfold and both his arms and legs tied with rope. His head painfully stung from the knockout and could tell that blood that had escaped the wound. It was alright now but the pain still continued. He tried to squirm free but whoever tied the ropes had done a good job in doing so.

He couldn't see. He couldn't move. Wherever he was, it felt cold and damp, not cold enough to make him shiver but sitting on the cold floor did.

"So you're finally awake…Keller." Came a voice not too far away.

Tidus lifted his head up, unable to see. "Whose there?"

"Oh come now. Can't even recognize a dear old friend's voice?"He continued. "I'm hurt."

"…Seymour?"

"Well it's good to hear that my Ronso's didn't cause any brain damage to your already ill-willed mind."

"What the hell is this!? Let me go!"

Seymour smiled, blind to Tidus, and stood up from his chair. Walking over to where Tidus sat on the floor, he bent down and removed the blindfold that covered his eyes.

Tidus instantly opened his eyes and shook his head, seeing Seymour smiling right up in his face. "You…only you would do something like this…"

"Really now?" Seymour asked, returning to his chair. "Well then it looks like I'll have to come up with some more clever schemes."

Tidus began to look around the small room. Seymour sat across from him with two Ronso's by his side. Kimahri and Garik. "What do you want with me, Seymour?"

"Like always Keller…you dead and Yuna in my possession." He smirked, looking over at Tidus deep within his eyes. "And this time, there is nothing you can do and with no one to help you."

"You do know that every time you say that you end up being wrong. What makes you think that this time is any different?"

"Ha, because." Seymour chuckled, withdrawing a gun. "If I wanted to, I can kill you right here, right now."

Tidus stood up straight, staring at him. "You would do that…just kill me here like this. Seems kind of…pathetic for a mastermind like you to take the easy way out."

"Two years…for two years I've had to go through constant pain because of you. Taking Yuna away from me…this bullet you've put in my head. At this point I really don't give a fuck how I do things! As long as I get them done." He then loaded the gun and aimed. "Well Keller…any final words."

"You won't get away with it. Even if you kill me, the police will still find you. And when they do, they'll kill you too. If that's how it's going to be, then so be it. At least my conscious will be cleared and Yuna will be safe."

Seymour smiled. "Farewell then…Keller." He finished, pulling the trigger. Tidus closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come.

* * *

"You're what!?" Yuna shouted at Nooj as he stood in front of her inside her apartment. "You're keeping me locked up in my own apartment!?" 

"For safety measures, of course." Nooj replied. "Please try and understand."

"I will not accept this! There has to be something that I can do—"

"And what do you think you can do?" Nooj asked, interrupting her. "You are Seymour's main target, it is you who he is after."

Yuna looked away without replying. Of course she knew that he was right, but she felt useless just sitting around and not doing anything, especially at a time like this.

Nooj crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. "Tidus has been missing for two weeks now, Yuna. I know that you want to help us in finding him and ensuring his safety. But I cannot allow you to get any further involved or you might be the next one missing. And if that were to happen then all our efforts in trying to capture Seymour would be in failure and vain. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do Nooj…I know…I just…I want to do something at least! Anything rather than nothing."

"I know you do but for now the best thing I would like you to do is to remain here, safe and guarded from harm." Nooj continued, looking over at the two officers that stood in her door way. "Here with me are the two officers I've assigned to look after you. Of course you know Nhadala here. And the other here is Clasko."

Clasko then took a step forward with a small bow. "It's an honour to meet you, Yuna."

"These two will be looking after you from now on. They will go out if you need anything and I'm having Rikku come by soon with some of your school work so you won't be behind in your studies." Nooj continued.

"This can't be happening…you really intend on containing me in my own apartment for who knows how long!?"

"Until further notice, yes."

Frustrated, Yuna then stormed out of the room, down the hall towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Nooj sighed as he looked over at Nhadala and Clasko.

"Just give her some space, she'll be fine." Clasko spoke with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. We'll protect her well." Nhadala continued.

"Of course. I'll leave her in your care then." Nooj finished, walking away and leaving the apartment.

* * *

To Yuna, things were always going wrong. Even after trying to escape from it all, no matter what she tried to stop it, trouble would always find her. All she wished was to be without Seymour—that he'd just leave and never return. 

As the days continued being confined in her apartment, she became sick. Usually in the mornings but it'd come and go throughout the rest of the day as well. She needed to get out. Knowing that she couldn't do much either staying in or going out, something—anything—had to be done. But for now, Yuna just wanted out of her confinement and go into the city.

The nights have been long and tiring for both Nhadala and Clasko who took turns sleeping and guarding. Surprising, the days were quiet—no signs of Seymour or any potential threats.

As Nhadala stood up from the living room chair and made her way down the hall towards the bathroom, just before passing Yuna's room, the door swung open and Yuna ran out, making her way to the bathroom first.

_Again?_ Nhadala thought, seeing as Yuna spent usually 10 to 30 minutes in the bathroom every morning. Seemed like today was no different. The sound of running water came on as well as the shower. When Nhadala walked up to the door, she could undoubtedly hear the sounds of coughing. With a little knock on the door, Nhadala waited a second to hear the coughing come to a stop. "Yuna? Are you alright in there?"

After a long period of waiting, the running water stopped, for Yuna must have turned the taps off. Within a minute or two, she came out looking up at Nhadala. "Huh?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm okay. I just caught a stomach flu. It doesn't seem it wants to go." She chuckled.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Well actually…" Yuna began. "I wouldn't mind leaving the apartment. Perhaps you could…take—no…escort me to the pharmacy to get some medicine?"

"Uh…well…"

"I could really use some fresh air, you know." Yuna continued.

"Very well then. I don't see any harm in that. Get your things and we'll be on our way then."

With a nod, Yuna returned to her room to gather her things then met back with Nhadala in the hall, where the two slipped on their shoes and coats and were off.

* * *

"Quickly, this way!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"As far away from here as possible. Seymour will come look for you. He knows we have escaped."

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you working for Seymour?"

"Yes and no."

"…Huh?"

"Not now. I explain later. First, we leave."

* * *

"If its not too much trouble…could you wait here?" Yuna asked Nhadala as they stood outside the pharmacy.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no…I just…well…"

Nhadala smiled. "Just be quick, okay?"

Yuna nodded her head in response then entered the store. Looking up and down the isles, she finally found her requested item. Picking up the box, she nodded her head. _Okay…now better leave before anyone sees me…_

Turning around, Yuna looked up in front to see Paine standing right there watching her.

"Uh, P-Paine!?"

"Yuna, why are you—"

"Shh." Yuna interrupted, placing her head over Paine's mouth. "Please don't say anything, okay?"

"Uhh…okay. But care to explain?"

"Why don't you come with me back to my apartment?" Yuna asked her with a smile. "I could use some company."

"Yeah, sure."

As they proceeded to the checkout, Yuna purchased her item and the two headed out where they met up with Nhadala, who was waiting.

"Did you find your flu medicine alright?" Nhadala began.

Paine looked over at Yuna who nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you." She then looked at Paine nervously then back at Nhadala. "Paine will be coming over to keep me some company if it's all right?"

"Of course."

As the three continued back home, Yuna clutched onto the bag. She felt embarrassed that Paine was with her and that she knew what could be possible. But she was a close friend after all, Yuna knew that she could trust her.

As they returned back to the apartment, the three were greeted by an overly cheerful Rikku who was cooking in the kitchen with Clasko.

"There you guys are. What took you so long? Dinner is going to get cold." Rikku began.

"Uhh…you cooked?" Paine asked with a sweat drop.

"Of course! Now come, let's eat."

"Yeah. Let me just wash up in the bathroom first." Yuna replied, walking off down the hall, bag in hand.

Rikku watched then looked over at Paine. "Yunie seems…a little pale today, is she all right?"

"Sort of…" Paine replied. "She's…"

"Got the stomach flu." Nhadala continued. "Been sick for a few days now."

"Awww…well some nice spicy Al Bhed food will cure that." Rikku finished, skipping away into the kitchen.

"Yeah…hopefully…" Paine spoke with a soft laugh, walking with Nhadala, joining the two in the kitchen.

* * *

Once finished in the bathroom minutes later, Yuna returned to her room. She sat on her bed looking rather depressed as she gazed over at her picture of Tidus on her nightstand. It's been so long since she last seen him. Then when he finally comes back into her life, he's gone again.

Thinking of all the wonderful times she had with him…although shortly lived, slowly began to make her smile. She knew that she'd see him again. She just hoped…that…it'd be soon.

Standing up and making her way to the front door, the phone began to ring. Turning back around, Yuna walked up to her nightstand and picked up the phone, pressing talk.

"Hello?" She began.

"…Hello Yuna." Came his voice. "Lovely night out, isn't it?"

"Uh……Seymour…"

* * *

Yeah…and that's it for now. Look finally an update. More coming soon. Some shocking new and new twists you don't want to miss. Thanks for reading everyone, see you all in the next chapter. 


End file.
